Forgive, Forget, Trust
by MysteryLlama
Summary: Maka's been abused and hurt many times. She's known as the 'loser' of her school. Just as she thought she was going to give up because of all the bad things that's been happening, the coolest guy in school finally notices her. Is he willing to help her or ignore her just for the sake of his reputation?
1. This Is How I Live

"No! Please! You can't leave me!"

"What do you mean I can't? I never liked you!"

That stabbed me in the heart. I fell to ground and tears welled up in my eyes.

"You said you loved me..."

"Yeah? Well, I lied. Have a nice life, loser."

"How dare you! I loved you! I trusted you!"

"Loved Me? You cheated on me!"

"You don't understand! Let me explain! Please!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I never want to see you again."

"No! WAIT!"

And when he left...my life ended...

* * *

Maybe I should rewind back a little. Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm 15 years old and I go to Death Weapon Meister Academy. That scene you just saw was my love life shattered into pieces. I'll explain to you how it all came to that in a moment. First off, I'm often called a bookworm and loner. I'm known as the 'loser' of the school because I have no friends.

"People are just jealous because of how intelligent and beautiful you are." My mama told me. She and my father used to live with me. My mom left a few years ago because of my dad. My papa stayed with me for two more months though. Don't get me wrong here, I hate him. I never liked him. He was never a good father and acted like he didn't care.

When my mom left, he started to abuse me. Each week I'd come to school with new bruises and scars. Luckily, I covered them up with the clothes I wear. I don't wear my black cloak anymore though_—_that was left with blood stains and it took too long for it to come out. So I just wore the sweater vest and shirt underneath it. I still wore my skirt and boots.

Anyway, my dad left 10 months ago, and my wounds have faded. I live alone now and I'm happy with it. I think I should stay like this. Okay, now that you've heard that, I'll go back to when my papa had just left_—_leaving me with new bruises on my arms and stomach.

* * *

10 months ago

I closed the door behind the beast that just hit me again for the 3rd time today. Guess he wanted to leave me something as a reminder of him. I'm so relieved and happy that my dad left. He's been abusing me for two months! I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I was going to give up any day. But, now that he's gone, I've lost my trust. In him...in everyone. How will I know who to trust? Who'll be there for me? Who will hurt me and who won't?

Thoughts filled my head. I touched my forehead and felt something warm. I looked at my hand and saw blood trickling down my finger. I sighed. I better go wash up. After I finished, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted. Then I got a call 30 minutes later. The person through the phone said that my father had died in a car crash ...and so did my mother. I went to sleep crying my eyes out that night.

* * *

Morning

I was walking to school with my backpack on my shoulder. I sighed as a saw people talk about me as I entered the school. I knew they were because they never took their eyes off of me when they talked in a whisper. I walked calmly to my locker and put in my combination. As I opened it a hand stopped it halfway. I looked to see who it was. It was the most popular girl in school; Liz. Behind her were Patty and Tsubaki. Liz had her hands on her hips and her companions crossed their arms.

"Hey nerd!" Liz greeted in a sarcastic happy tone. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Liz?"

"For you to do my homework."

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause I said so. Meet me after class behind the school. In the ally. See you then."

Then they all walked off. I closed my locker and walked to class. I sat in my seat and pulled open a book. I was so intrigued in it until a spit ball landed on my page. I looked to my right and saw BlackStar, Soul, and Kid laughing. Of course. Those three jerks are always trying to act cool.

Why do girls even like them? I don't see anything in them. I turned back to my book. Then Kid came up to me and sat on the desk. He picked up my book, closed it, and threw it at Soul.

"Give me my book back!"

"You don't need that kind of stuff, nerd. Stop trying to act like teacher's pet and get some friends." Then Kid hopped off and walked back towards his group. I stood up and went to Soul. I stuck out my hand.

"I'd like my book back."

"Hahahaha you look angry! Why is that?" Soul intimidated.

"I'm not angry, I'm just asking for my book. Now if you don't mind could you please hand that over?"

Soul looked at his friends blankly. I could feel the whole class's eyes on us. I began to get nervous.

"What should we do? Give her the book? Or have a little fun?" Kid asked.

"I think we should mess with her!" BlackStar chose. He turned to look at me. He grabbed the book from Soul and put it over his head.

"If you want the book so badly why don't you come and get it?"

I became mad and jumped to reach the book. I couldn't take it the first time and the entire class laughed. My face went red.

"What's the matter? Don't you want it, tiny-tits?"

That ticked me off. I punched BlackStar in the stomach, causing him to crouch down. I snatched the book and went back to my seat. The whole class gasped. The guys just looked at me and the girls glared and started to gossip.

"Did you just see that?"

"I know right! She's got anger problems."

"Totally! She doesn't deserve to live after what she just did!"

"You piece of junk!"

"Get outta here!"

I had to take in all those mean comments. It killed me inside, but I had no choice. I thought I could take it until I heard a one...that broke me.

"I bet her parents don't even like her! Hasn't her mom taught her manners? Even her dad probably wishes she wasn't born. I bet she ran away from home 'cause no one cared for that loser."

When I heard that I yelled. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! ENOUGH WITH THIS! YOU ALL ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE!" I ran out of the classroom and down the hallway as fast as I could. My eyes were already red from crying. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept running. While I was escaping I suddenly tripped. I fell face first to the floor. I gasped for air then regained it. I was about to get up just when a hand reached out in front of me. I looked up and saw a girl giving a sweet smile to me. I thought I was dreaming, because this girl was Tsubaki. I looked up at her then turned away. I ignored the hand.

"I don't need your help, thank you."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and helped me up. When I stood up she was still smiling. What's with her? I dusted myself off.

"Thank you. Although I don't know why you're helping me." I said with a straight face.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I'm the nerd and you're the popular girl. You'd be caught dead if someone saw you with me."

Tsubaki laughed. "You're funny."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you're making a big deal out of this. I only wanted to help."

"Ha. And I wanted to be made fun of."

Tsubaki's smile faded. "Watch your back, Maka. Liz is out to get you. This is a warning. I'm not your friend, but, I still care." Tsubaki walked off. I stood there dumbfounded. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around I was facing the white-haired jerk; Soul. He stepped back.

"Hey." He said with his hands in his pockets.

_Great, now what does he want?_

"What?" I asked, clearly mad. He stared at me.

"Am I really a horrible person?" He quoted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are. Now leave me alone." I turned my back on him. He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to see him.

"I'm sorry, Maka."

My eyes widened when he said that. Then I realized how close my face was to his. I blushed then pushed myself back. He looked confused, but then he realized it too.

"What makes you so sure I can believe you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just giving you an apology." He shrugged. I turned my back on him and started to walk away. I heard him sigh then he turned back to class. I then realized; why did two people that everybody knows come to me? I don't understand. But...I just wish I had someone to talk to. I wish I had somebody. I just wish...that all this would end.

Tears started to form as I realized how lonely I was and how I push people away because I've lost the will to trust. All the negative things came to my mind and it suffocated me. I breathed heavily; thinking of how my parents died yesterday. How I'm alone. How no one cares. I felt myself heat up. Once again I couldn't take it anymore. Then I collapsed. Before I knew it, I saw my world go black.


	2. What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (This goes for the following chapters as well.)**

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

_THUD_

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see what made that noise. My eyes widened when I saw the ash-blonde girl on the floor.

"Maka!" I ran up to her and crouched down. I looked at her face; she was unconscious. I poked her cheek.

"Wake up." I poked it again. "Wake up, dammit, before somebody notices you!" She still lay there, not moving. I panicked and didn't know what to do. I looked around to see if anybody was there. No one was unfortunately. I put Maka over my shoulder and made my way to the nurse's office fast. Once I was there I kicked the door open with my foot.

"Somebody help her! She passed out!" I demanded. Nygus turned around and saw Maka over my back. She gestured toward the bed.

"Set her down here."

As I set the girl there I stared at her gentle face.

_What just happened to her? I hope she'll be alright...hold up, I'm not supposed to be helping this girl! What the hell!_

I turned my back and stormed off at the door. As I was about to turn the knob, the bell rang. I opened the door and saw that the hallway was already full of traffic. Dammit. I pushed my way through people and acted as casual as I could, but people already started to talk.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's Soul!"

"He looks so hot today!"

"Hey...what was he doing in the nurse's office?"

"Did he get hurt?"

While I was walking toward my locker I spotted BlackStar and Kid next to it. BlackStar was on the left and Kid on the right. As I approached my locker they threw questions at me.

"Why didn't you come back to class?"

"Why were you in the nurse's office?"

Great. Rumors are spreading fast. I put in my combination while thinking of an answer to tell them. Once I unlocked it I spoke.

"I didn't come back 'cause I felt like skipping and I was in the nurse's office to just drop in and say hello."

My friends looked at each other in disbelief. They turned their heads back at me and sighed.

"Okay, whatever."

I'm glad they bought that. If they didn't and were on to me, I'd be screwed. I closed my locker and headed home. The guys followed. A few minutes later, I couldn't shake the feeling of making sure that bookworm was alright. What was her name again? Oh well, I'll just ask again later.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes in what felt like forever. My head felt dizzy and I tried to recall what happened earlier. I looked around and saw that I was in the nurse's office. What am I doing here? I noticed Nygus walking toward me so I sat up.

"Hi Maka. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm getting better. It's just, I'm confused about how I got here."

"Soul carried you here. He said you passed out."

_Soul...? What? That can't be possible._

I got out of my bed and thanked the nurse. I walked out to the hallway and accidentally crashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to," I dusted myself off as I apologized. A pink haired boy looked shocked as he looked at me. I noticed this and rolled my eyes. "I won't do it again. I know what you're thinking: Why'd I have to run into the nerd? Well, this was only for a few seconds. So bye." I turned around and walked off. I headed out the door of the academy and began to head to the stairs. Just then I felt someone shove me in the back. I looked behind me and noticed Patty. I faced her completely and she he began to talk.

"Where do you think you're going, girlie?"

"Home."

"I don't think so."

Patty suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the ally behind the school. I tried to get out of her grasp but it was no use. When we arrived at our destination she harshly let me go. My body was about to meet the floor but my hands stopped it. As I was looking down, I saw a pair of feet. I looked up and saw Liz. Crap.

"Get up loser. I have to give you something." She ordered. I stood up and waited. She dug through her book bag and pulled out a mess of papers. Then I remembered: she told me to do her homework. Liz shoved the papers at me and let them go. They began to fall to the floor but I quickly caught them.

"There's my homework. I want it done by Monday. Do _not_ keep me waiting." Then she walked off. I didn't know how to respond so I just carried it home.

Morning

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. As I got up and changed I remembered that I eventually needed to do Liz's homework. Last night I had put her papers on my desk that was in my room. Of course, I didn't want to do her work; but I had to or else she'd punish me for it.

At this moment I felt lazy from waking up. I tried to make breakfast but couldn't so I went out instead. I walked to a small restaurant that wasn't too far from my house. I passed a park on the way. I saw little kids jumping around and playing with everyone else. I noticed how happy they were to be there...with their parents. Just seeing them causes a sharp pain in my heart. I jogged away quickly before it continued on. Once I got to the restaurant I walked through the doors and ordered. As I sat down at a table I began to eat my food. A couple of minutes later I looked up and saw Kid, Soul, and BlackStar come in. I winced when I saw Kid look right past me. I ducked under the table, getting a few stares from people as I did this.

_What am I going to do? I can't afford to let them see me! They'll make fun of me..._

I got the courage to peek for a bit_—_only to find Soul _right _next to my table. I jumped, which made me hit my head against the wood. I slowly made my way up. I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. My face was flushed pale because of this turn of events. Then Soul broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

I stole a glance at him then quickly looked the other way.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"...Is this table taken?"

I shook my head no. I was confused as to why he asked about me though. I moved out of the way for him to enter. As he sat down I turned to leave.

"Hey," He called out. I stopped in my tracks but didn't face him. "Come here."

I thought about that for a minute; why does he want me to come to him? Is he going to insult me? Wait for his friends to come then do it altogether? Questions filled my head.

I walked toward him and sat down across from him. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Soul asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You passed out after we had that short conversation in the hallway."

I pondered for a moment. Then I remembered.

"Thoughts just f-filled my head." It was no lie, but I didn't want to give away too much information.

"Oh okay."

"Thank you for taking me to the nurse." I managed to say.

"Yeah no problem. Just don't tell anyone." He said seriously.

I sighed, "Okay. Anything else?" Just then I spotted BlackStar and Kid coming towards us. I quickly stood up. "I'll be on my way now, bye."

I turned around and rushed out of there. I was just one step closer out the door until I heard BlackStar shout my name.


	3. What's Gonna Happen?

Maka's P.O.V.

"Maka!"

I turned around slowly and saw him running up to me. I looked to my right and saw Soul and Kid eating. I turned my eyes back on BlackStar and he was in front of me. My eyes were starting to become teary because I was worried he was going to do something.

"Hey. Don't cry," BlackStar told me seriously. My heart jumped when he said that. Is he not going to bully me? Then a tear fell from my eye and hit the ground. "Didn't you just hear me? Stop it!" He told me in a whisper, with just a hint of concern in his voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know what happened to you when you ran out of class the other day."

My face became normal and I relaxed. I was relieved that was all he wanted.

"I ran out and stayed at school until it ended." I replied. Of course, I left out many parts. He didn't buy it though.

"I'm serious, Maka. Tell me what happened."

I sighed. I didn't want to pour my heart out to him! How was I going to respond?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. He paused and thought about it.

"'Cause I just do. None of your business, bookworm."

After he said that I began to leave. Before I could even turn my body, BlackStar grabbed my face softly and slowly put it up to his.

"You're tears are gone." He said. I blushed madly and pushed him away. I ran out confused at what had just happened.

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka ran out of the restaurant. I watched BlackStar walk back to the table like nothing had happened. I last saw Maka pushing away BlackStar and run out. Her face was red. When he sat down, I asked him question.

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Maka. Why did she push you?"

"Nothing happened. She pushed me 'cause we ran into each other."

"Like hell you ran into her!" I yelled, clearly pissed.

"Whoa dude, calm down."

Then I realized that I was over reacting for nothing. A bookworm. A nerd. A loner.

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I was running out of there. Again, I didn't know where I was headed but I didn't want to see him. I came to a stop at a fountain. I sat down and tried to catch my breath. What just happened there a few minutes ago? I don't understand! I started to calm down then I recalled what BlackStar did. A tiny blush crept up on my face. I shook it off when I saw Tsubaki walking along. When she spotted me, she ran to me. Once she came close I stood up.

"Hi Maka." She greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Just asking." She smiled.

"So...not to be rude or anything but, why are you talking to me?"

"Because..." Tsubaki had an uneasy face. "Um...never mind! Bye!"

She ran off. I watched her as she left. What was that about? Was she going to say something? I ignored the thoughts and walked home.

* * *

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

I ran off when I was about to tell Maka what Liz was planning. I can't tell her! Liz would be mad...she does horrible things to people who anger her. But, I can't blame her. She's been raised on the streets with Patty. She had to steal food, kill people for money, and more. I have pity for her. But that's not the reason I'm her friend. I want to be by her side because I feel like I can change her cold heart. But now there's Maka. I have to protect her before Liz does something. Sure, I'm not Maka's friend. But like I told her, I still care. I came toward Liz and Patty then I stopped running.

"Tsubaki! Where were you?" Patty asked.

"Yeah. Took ya long enough. Did you send her the message?" Liz straightforwardly questioned.

My eyes widened when she said that.

_The message! I forgot! This is bad. I have to say something quick!_

"The message? Sorry Liz, I dropped it somewhere along the way. I couldn't find it so I ran back to you." I lied. Liz crossed her arms.

"You've got to be kidding me," She rolled her eyes. "Did you come across Maka?"

"Yes I did."

_Why did I just respond with that answer?!_

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I just told her to not get in my way, that's all."

_I'm so mean! I'm probably going to have to tell Maka that for real when I'm with Liz. I don't want to though..._

"Okay, good. Don't get involved with her unless I tell you to."

"Alright."

After I agreed and sighed I walked off with Patty and her sister. When we got to Liz's house I went up to the guest room. Patty started playing video games and Liz grabbed her phone.

Liz's P.O.V.

I jumped on the couch and started calling Kid. After three rings he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kid!"

"Yes Liz?" I could hear him sigh on the other line.

"The note didn't pass on. So don't start it yet."

"Alright. Just tell me when to begin though."

"Yeah okay. But you know what to do right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now bye!"

I hung up the phone. I smiled evilly, thinking of my plan. Then my smile faded. That damn Tsubaki lost my note. Why the hell was she careless? Ugh.

"Patty I just hate that my plan was delayed!" I whined.

"Calm down sis. It'll start soon. Just make another note!" Patty told me, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

That was a wake up call. I got up and ran to my room. I pulled out a piece of paper and re-wrote the note. Once I finished, I looked at my accomplishment and smirked.

"This will definitely get her."


	4. Leading Up To This Moment

Liz folded the note and put it in her book bag. She plopped down on her bed and fell asleep, with a smirk on her face, picturing the events that'll happen soon.

Maka's P.O.V.

After I walked off away from that conversation with Tsubaki, I headed home. As I stepped in my room, I passed by the stack of papers Liz gave me. I sighed and opened my green back pack. Reaching into it, I felt a folder. Shoot. There's homework in it. As I opened it, my eyes widened by how much work there was. I threw it on my desk and sat down. Rubbing my forehead, I reached for a pencil and pushed the bully's papers aside. I pulled out my own homework and started on it.

Soul's P.O.V.

The guys and I walked off home after we ate. When we arrived, I went to my room. I could feel Kid and BlackStar's eyes on me as I walked off. Once I disappeared from their sight, they started talking. I didn't hear them, and I didn't want to. I closed my door and sat on my bed. Looking out the window, Maka popped up in my mind. Why am I constantly thinking about her? I let my mind wander into thoughts about the girl. I've always made fun her. Just for the fun of it. I found it amusing how she whines and looks pissed at times. I laughed at the thought.

I have no interest in her, but...there's something about her. Something that doesn't seem right. I've know her since the fourth grade and she's always been so determined at whatever she does. She took on any challenge anyone gave her. Even the ones my crew and I did. Then suddenly, in the 9th grade, Maka's personality changed. Greatly. She looked sad all the time and pushed everybody away. She ignored people in the past as well, but it was even worse during that grade. I remember seeing her this one time that surely made me realize that she had changed her view on guys.

Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)

Maka was looking out the window, her mind running through a million thoughts. A guy came up to her and smiled.

"Hi Maka."

The ash-blonde girl turned her head around. When she saw the boy she took a deep breath.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Um, Maka, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. It's not easy to say..." He blushed. Maka had a confused look on her face. She didn't know a lot about guys, much less care about them. She hated them even more starting from the beginning of the year. She'd found out that her father was treating her mom badly. But her father had not abused her yet. So she hadn't lost her entire trust in guys at the time.

"Do you mind telling me a little sooner? Class is about to start." Maka explained.

The boy fidgeted and blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

Soul suddenly turned his head to the shocked girl. Her eyes were wide; then she relaxed. The bell rang.

"Sorry. I have no interest in boys."

The guy's eyes filled with sadness. "But I'll be there for you! Always! I'll protect you! Love you! Car-"

"No you won't," Maka interrupted. "There's no point in lying. All guys are the same; even you. You say you love me now, but soon you will betray me and fall for someone else."

"What? No! That's not true!"

Soon the whole class was focused on them. Maka just stared at the boy. She gave him a thoughtful smile.

"Don't worry. The right girl is somewhere out there for you. But it's definitely not me."

Maka looked out the window. Her eyes filled with sorrow and she looked pained. "My lover is no one here. And I'm happy to be alone." She put on a weak smile.

Normal (Kid's P.O.V.)

BlackStar and I waited until Soul was gone. Once he was out of sight I started talking.

"What was that argument about you and Maka that Soul was complaining about?"

"I don't know. He just got mad at me for running into her."

"BlackStar, I know that isn't true. What did you do?"

"...To be honest, I don't know. Now that I think about it, I did something that was totally pointless."

"Like what?"

BlackStar had a guilty face on. "I made her blush."

I laughed. "You what? You're kidding!"

"Shut up, Kid. At least I made her do that. I bet you couldn't!"

I stood up straight. "I bet you I could. In fact, that's what Liz and I are planning...in a way." I smirked.

"What are you planning Kid?"

I grinned. "Maka's gonna fall in love with me."

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

_I'm done!_

I sat back in my chair and stretched. I finally finished my homework, but now there's Liz's homework. I groaned in disappointment. But there's no rule saying I _have_ to do her homework, right? I'll take a break first. I lied down on my bed and started listening to music. As the music sunk into my ears I fell fast asleep.

Later on

I woke up, noticing I still had my earphones on. I took them out and stopped the music. I sighed and looked at Liz's papers. I really didn't want to do her work. I thought about it for a moment. Actually, I'm not doing it. I'll give it back to her and tell her a reason why I didn't. I smiled at my solution and took her papers. I stuffed them in my back pack. After I finished, I pulled out a book to read.

* * *

Liz's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

_9:00 am_

Damn, I slept more than 12 hours! Oh well, I'm up now. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I hope Maka did my homework already. She's gotta return it tomorrow. I'm not really gonna do anything bad to her if she doesn't do it 'cause she already has another thing coming. I walked downstairs and fixed my self a bowl of cereal. Tsubaki stayed the night so she's probably already up. Once I finished my breakfast I put it in the sink and lounged on the couch. Throughout the day I basically did nothing.

Next Day

Me and my girls are walking to school, talking about random stuff. When we were at the top of the academy some random girl came to me.

"Hi Liz!"

I gave her a look.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I thought I'd say hey!" She replied cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. I pushed her to the side with my shoulder and walked on. She almost fell over, but a bunch of geeks helped her. Ugh, people these days. As I entered the school I saw Maka at her locker. I smirked and walked over to her. I was ready to give her the note at anytime; but first I needed to make sure that she did my homework. I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Maka!"

Maka's P.O.V.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I had a feeling it would be Liz. I turned around and was correct. I took a breath and looked at her.

"What, Liz?"

"My homework?" She held out her hand. I looked at my back pack and opened it. I took it out and handed it to her.

"I didn't do your homework." I straightforwardly told her. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my work, it's yours."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Okay. Well, thanks for telling me, nerd." She shot a glare at me then turned and walked to class. I closed my locker and left too.

During Class (Normal P.O.V.)

"Okay. I've noticed that some of you have not turned in your homework. I will call out the names of the people who haven't: Soul, BlackStar, Patty, and Liz. I would like your reason now." Stein said.

"I forgot." Soul simply replied as he kicked back in his seat.

"C'mon. A big guy like me doesn't do work." BlackStar answered.

"Hahaha! Sorry, what did you say professor?" Patty asked, clueless.

"Sorry professor. I was at somebody's funeral." While Liz said that she looked at Maka dead in the eye, causing the girl to shiver.

"Okay then. Liz, that's still not an excuse. You had all weekend. The rest of you have detention with me."

"That's so uncool." Soul groaned.

"Whatever." BlackStar said.

"Okay!" Patty agreed.

After Class

As Maka walked out the door of the classroom, Liz pulled her shirt and dragged her to the side. Maka stumbled a bit then focused. "Liz?"

"Yeah, here."

She handed Maka a note. Maka took it and looked at it, confused.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking at Liz. "Are you still mad?"

"No, just open it. Bye."

Liz was off and Maka stared at the note. She opened it slowly and started reading it. Her eyes widened at what she read. She had mixed emotions about it. As Maka almost lost herself in thoughts, she noticed Kid right next to her.


	5. The Start Of Something New

Maka turned her head to the right and noticed Kid right beside her. A blush quickly crawled on the girl's face as she jumped back. Kid had his hands behind his back and he slowly walked up towards her. Maka looked down at the note and re-read it:

Maka,

I didn't know how to say this to you any other way, so I had Liz send it to you.

I like you. I've had my eyes on you for a long time now. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and I hope you will forgive me.

What I'm asking is: Will you be mine, Maka?

-Death The Kid

As she analyzed the paper, Kid was smirking. He saw her eyes start to water and his grin faded.

_Why is she crying?_

Kid rolled his eyes and focused it on Maka. The fragile girl was at a loss of words. Her emotions were mixed and she didn't know how to respond.

_What?! Did Kid just confess to me? Is this a trick? The truth?_

While Maka was arguing with her own thoughts, tears fell down her cheeks. After a few seconds she snapped out of it and wiped them off with her sleeve. Kid gave a smile to the overwhelmed girl and began to speak.

"Do you need time to think about this?" Kid put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maka faced him and began to calm down.

"Yes."

Kid nodded his head in agreement and started for his house. Maka suddenly looked startled and tugged on the back of his shirt. Kid's eyes widened then he spun his head around to face the girl staring into his eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"You need time to think about my question, right?"

"I thought about it..."

"And?"

"I will be yours, Kid."

After Maka's answer, they stood there looking in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. After the awkward silence, Kid reached for her hand and grasped it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

Kid let Maka's soft hand go and went off. She was left there, wondering.

_What have I gotten myself into_?

As she trotted home, her mind filled with negative thoughts.

_What will everyone think of me now that I'm going out with Kid? What if fan girls get jealous and bully me even more than they usually do? What if he's just another guy that plays with girls and leads them on?_

Maka unlocked the key to her house, sighing as she did. She entered the house and shut the door behind her. Letting go of all the unnecessary apprehensions, Maka drifted off to sleep in her cozy bed.

* * *

Liz's House

Liz was on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I've done it. Maka's got the note and my plan is in progress. After everything that'll happen to her, there's no way she'll even want to live._

She grinned at her own thoughts. Proud of her cruel plot, she decided to call the one person who was helping her succeed.

"Kid."

"Yes?"

"How's it going with you and that geek?"

"Fine."

"...What did she say?"

"She accepted it."

"YES!"

"You should have seen that nerd, she was crying."

"Aha. Really?" Liz questioned, biting her bottom lip in curiosity.

"Yeah. She fell for my act. So, exactly how long am I supposed to like this girl?"

"Leave that to me. Cya later."

"Alright."

Liz hung up the phone and let it slip out of her hand.

* * *

Next Day at School

Soul, BlackStar, and Kid were walking in the halls of the academy, waiting for the bell to ring for classes to start. As they were talking, Kid spotted Maka coming their way. He put a hand across his friends as a sign to hush them. The girl as well noticed them. She began to blush then she dipped her head down so that her emerald eyes only met the floor. Maka tried to rush past them, but Kid caught her wrist.

"Maka!"

She tilted her head up and looked at Kid.

"H-Hi."

Kid let go of her and dusted himself off. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So, how are you today?"

"I-I've been better."

The smile on Kid's face faltered as he heard that.

_I'm supposed to make her feel happy. What am I going to do with this bookworm?_

"Is something wrong?" Maka inquired.

"Oh no! Nothing at all!" Kid put on a fake smile.

"Well then, shall we head to class?" He asked, offering a hand out to her. Maka glanced at his hand for a second then quickly looked up back at Kid.

"Sure."

The 'couple' walked to class, leaving a surprised Soul and BlackStar. The blue haired boy slowly turned his head to his friend and pointed to the now drifting away people.

"What just happened there?" He questioned. Soul stared at them entering class and was wondering the same thing.

_What's…going on?_

Suddenly Soul felt a twinge in his chest.

_What is this feeling?_


	6. Help!

Soul put his hand up to his chest.

_Why am I feeling pain all of a sudden?_

"Soul. Soul! Snap out of it, man!" BlackStar shouted, getting his friend's attention.

"What? What is it BlackStar?"

"Nothing. C'mon lets head to class."

Halfway through class

Soul was staring at the board lazily, trying to focus. Then he heard slight laughter. He turned to his right and saw Kid making Maka laugh. He clenched his fists.

_Crap. The pain's coming back._

"Professor Stein, can I go out for a moment?" Soul asked, trying to hold in the disgust in his voice.

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Let him go," Kid interrupted. Everyone looked at him. "If he's not feeling well then he should go, right?"

"Why is it any of your concern?" Soul demanded.

"You're my friend."

"Like Maka?" Soul shouted. The class's attention turned to him.

_Did I just say that out loud? What the hell?!_

"Whatever. I'm leaving." The frustrated teenager mumbled and stormed out of the room. The second he left, Liz started talking to Kid from across the room, making it clear that everyone could hear.

"So Kid. You're friends with that nerd?"

Maka's mood sunk and she looked down.

"Yes, I'm friends with Maka." Kid answered. He grabbed Maka's hand and showed it to the class. Everyone gasped and started whispering.

"Kid! Are you going out with Maka?!" Liz yelled.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?"

"Hey girl! Put your ugly face up and look at me now!" Liz screamed. Maka lifted her face up quickly and met Liz's eyes. She shivered.

_Her glare is so cold. I knew something like this would happen._

Maka gulped.

"What is it, Liz?"

"I bet you tricked Kid into dating you, huh? That's just sick!" She accused.

"No, no! That's not true!" Maka defended.

"Stop your dirty lies and just admit it!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right! Bit-"

"Alright that's enough class, calm down." Stein ordered. Maka sighed and wondered: _Why didn't Kid defend me?_

She looked up at Kid and gave him a questioning look. He pretended like he didn't notice and continued looking forward. He also had thoughts of his own.

_Is this what Liz is trying to do?_

BlackStar glanced at the two and tried to figure out what was going on.

_What the hell is happening here?_

After Class

Maka said goodbye to Kid and walked off to her locker. She grabbed her backpack and closed her locker. Then she turned around; only to find a large group of girls right in front her.

_Oh no._

"Yo girl! Who do you think you are? Dating Kid!?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell us!"

"She's so gonna get it."

Maka didn't know what to do. She was trapped.

"Um, I uh, I don't know! I didn't do anything! He asked me out!" She blurted out.

"And you agreed?"

"Who said you could?"

"She pisses me off!"

"Let's get her!"

All the girls came up to Maka and surrounded her. Maka was shivering and crying. Suddenly someone kicked her back, causing her to fall forward.

"Ah! Please, wait -!" Maka pleaded.

"Wait for what?" A girl questioned. Another girl grabbed one of Maka's pigtails and pulled it. She released it and let another person step forward. That person grabbed Maka's chin and put it up. She slapped her face and let her head go. Maka's head banged on the ground. Girls continued to hurt her.

_Why…why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Soul was roaming in the halls, minding his own business. As he looked up, he saw a bunch of girls cheering and surrounding something.

_What's going on?_

He rushed to them and pushed through everyone. When he got to the center, his eyes widened. There Maka lay, all bruised up, tears coming out of her eyes. At that moment, Soul's anger busted out of him. He ran to Maka and picked her up. He looked at all the other girls with rage in his blood-colored eyes.

"What are you all doing? Do you see what you've done?!"

Everyone gasped.

"What's it matter to you? We were setting her straight!"

"Is this the way to solve it?! You damn girls have no life if you spend it bullying people!"

They laughed, "Like you?"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my way!" Soul yelled at everyone and roughly pushed them all while holding Maka. As he ran to his house to help her_—_since it's after school hours_—_he only thought about her. Worry was written all over his face and he wouldn't stop running. He'd do anything to cure the girl in his arms right now.

_Don't worry Maka. I'll do everything I can to help you!_


	7. The Long Conversation

Huff. Huff. Huff.

_I'm getting tired. No. I can't give up. Maka's in trouble!_

Soul finally arrived at his apartment. He ran up the stairs in the building and came up to his door. He kicked it open with his foot and set the girl down on the couch. He closed the door and went to the kitchen; grabbed an ice-pack and put it on Maka's head, noticing she was passed out.

"...Maka, what happened to you?"

He continued trying to help her. Putting sprays and bandages on her wounds might help. Once he was finished, he sat down on the floor and turned on the TV. After about 30 minutes of entertainment, he heard some mumbling. Once the TV was turned off he scooted toward the waking girl. Maka's eyes fluttered open and looked around. Her eyes filled with confusion as she couldn't recognize the place. Then Soul spoke.

"You're awake."

Maka quickly sat up and looked to her left. The most popular boy from school was right next to her.

"Where am I?!"

"At my apartment."

"Why?"

"You were hurt."

"Since when was I -"

The memory from a few hours ago came to her. As it all sunk in, a wave of heat rushed to her cheeks. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well then, I'll be on my way."

Soul was startled by this and he rushed to stop her. Maka was just an inch to the doorknob until an arm blocked her. She tilted her face up and saw crimson eyes staring down at her with uneasiness.

"Why are you leaving?"

Maka glanced at the floor while she answered.

"I don't need your help."

"What?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I said I don't need your help. Or pity!"

Soul pulled his arm back.

"I don't pity you, bookworm."

"Then why'd you save me?"

"Don't you get it? Any person with the guts to be willing enough would save a person in need."

He turned around and took a few steps forward. "And by the way, you should really sit down. Your bruises and cuts aren't healed yet."

That suggestion got to Maka. She didn't realize she hadn't been cured yet. She made a sound that signified that she was about to scream. Soul quickly came up to her and covered her mouth. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. She lay down and took a deep breath.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Weren't you listening to a word I said?" Soul responded while patting a cloth on Maka's forehead.

"Well, i-it's just I don't have trust in anybody."

Soul stopped. He sat down at the foot of the sofa and stared at her.

"Well, you seem to have a lot of trust in Kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No. Tell me."

Soul hesitated before he spoke, "Why do you care about Kid?"

Maka gave the question some thought. "I don't know. He's my boyfriend, so -"

"Boyfriend? Don't make me laugh." Soul rudely said, turning his head away and smirking. The girl next to him felt shock from this.

"Why are you being so mean? What do you have against him?"

"Do you really think he'd go out with someone like you?"

"No, but, he asked me out!"

"And?"

"And that means he must have something, even the tiniest feeling for me."

"Maka. Do you believe that there's another person out there that's _starting_ to develop feelings towards you?"

"Please, don't make _me_ laugh."

Soul stood up. "Alright, I don't feel like talking about this anymore. You just, heal, and I'll be in my room."

"No, I have to leave."

"With wounds like that? _Sure_, do what you want."

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm going out tonight to watch a movie."

Soul's eyes widened. Then he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"With Kid, right?"

"Obviously."

"...Don't you ever get the feeling that he's just fooling you?"

"How?"

"If you don't know, then you really need to start paying attention to the world around you. Yeah, you're book-smart, but you're an idiot when it comes to life."

"Tch. I'm no better than you are. You bully people and act all cool just to keep a good reputation."

"Not all the time. Like now for instance, I'm helping an uncool, know-it-all get back up on her feet."

"If you don't want to help me, then just say so!"

"I won't."

"I rather be somewhere else then here. I hate being with you."

"That's not a lot of respect for someone aiding you."

"Stop acting like you care."

"Who the hell said I was acting?"

"I did. So just let me g-...Wait, what?"

Maka and Soul's face showed that they just realized what he said a few moments ago.

_Did I just say that out loud? Crap. _Soul thought.

"Nothing. Stop nagging and get some rest."

"So you're not acting?" Maka asked, with a blush creeping on her face. Soul noticed.

"Don't get any ideas. I'd never take a liking to a flat-chested girl like you."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. Stop running your mouth and go to sleep!"

"You don't have a heart."

Soul stopped in his tracks. "You're right, I don't. Is there a problem with that?" He asked, giving her a cold glare. Maka shivered.

_What's gotten into him?_

"Are you okay?" She asked, starting to get up. He shook his head and went back to normal.

"Yeah. Sit back down or you might scream again."

"Would you sit down next to me?" Maka asked, looking down at the floor while twiddling with her fingers. Soul sighed and sat down.

"What do you want?"

"If you want to talk about something, you can tell me."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about you. Why do you protect me?"

"If I protected you, you wouldn't even be in a condition like this. So don't lie to yourself."

"I meant, why do you help me?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Now is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Is it okay to tell you about myself?"

"…Sure." Soul agreed.

_Although I was looking for a 'thank you'..._

"Well, I love to read."

"No doubt there."

"I love the color green. My love for life is not big, but I do appreciate it. I have no siblings..."

"What's wrong?"

"I also have no parents."

Soul was shocked to hear that. She was so determined at everything she does, so well-raised, so smart. He ran away from home without a choice. He wasn't wanted there. Hearing that she had no parents and is being raised alone hardly faces the fact that she is a great student and person. He on the other hand, had parents, but doesn't appreciate them because they don't care about him in return. They only care for his brother, Wes.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I didn't know that."

"No one knows that except for you." Tears began to fill her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve, but more came pouring down. She felt like she was about to have a breakdown.

"Hey, don't cry. Not here."

"Can you just shut up and help me?" Maka said, sniffling in between her words.

"How exactly am I supposed to -?"

Just then Maka put her head on his shoulder. He tensed up a bit, but after a few more minutes of hearing her cry fade into silence, he just relaxed. She seemed comfortable to be close to him.

_Weird. Usually people would want to get away from me when they're this close. Oh well._

Maka had fallen asleep and Soul looked at her.

"Stupid, you shouldn't have passed out like that."

He shifted her head and put it on his lap. Staring at her face, he noticed how pretty she looked. He woke up from his trance and looked at the wall, avoiding the beautiful girl from his sight. He patted her head and soon was about to drift off into sleep.

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang, startling Soul and Maka. She sat up and watched him walk to the door. As the sound of the doorknob clicked open, Soul was looking at Kid. And he did _not_, look happy.


	8. I Caught You!

Soul was staring at Kid's flustered face.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"What's wr-, I'll tell you!"

"Okay then." He responded as he crossed his arms. Kid was beginning to walk in. Soul's eyes widened then he blocked him.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Because, I need to talk to you outside."

"...Alright."

Soul led Kid out the door. Once Kid got out Soul locked it and ran to Maka.

"Quick, hide!"

"Huh?"

"Shut up and hide!"

Maka got up and ran to Soul's room. She hid in his closet.

"Wait, no! Not in my room!" Soul whispered and yelled at the same time, making hand gestures while coming to Maka. "Argh!" Soul put a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Soul -"

"Not now! Just stop talking!"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

He walked up to the door and unlocked it. Kid waltzed right in, pushing through Soul.

"What's wrong with you? Is there something you're hiding?" Kid questioned.

"Nope."

"Okay then."

"...Okay. Now, are you going to tell me why you're here or not?"

"Oh that; I'm upset. Have I told you about Maka and I?"

"No. Everyone else seems to know though."

Maka was trying to listen in on their conversation. All she heard was muffled talking though. Nothing made sense.

"Yeah, well, I'm going out with her."

"I knew it."

"And there's a problem; I don't know what to do with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only using her."

Soul was shocked. "For what!?" Although he already suspected it. Before, he didn't know his accusation was right.

"Well obviously, no one likes her. We all want her to leave."

"...Leave in what way?"

"Anyway, really."

Soul took steps forward very fast and came up to Kid. He grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. Kid just stared down at Soul with no expression on his face.

"You jackass!" Soul said through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"You're cruel enough to want her dead?! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Ha. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you have against her?"

"Nothing really. I just don't want her in my life."

"Then why don't I end it?" Soul pushed him more forward, threatening him. Kid sighed. Suddenly, the girl they were talking about walked right in.

"What's going on?"

The two boys looked at her. Both of them thought the same thing.

_Crap._

Soul set Kid down. Kid dusted himself off and came to Maka.

"My darling, why are you here?"

Maka giggled and Soul rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was -"

"Just dropping by." Soul finished. Kid glanced at him.

"Ah well, Maka, why is that?"

"I uh, just was, visiting?" She stammered.

"So you two know each other?"

"Sure?"

"Alright. We'll be on our way."

Kid took Maka's hand and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Soul stood there trying processing what had just happened. He clenched his fists.

"Dammit!" He punched the wall. "How am I supposed to protect her with him around? With everybody hating her?" He took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I can't let her get hurt again. If I fail..."

* * *

Next Day (School)

Soul and Maka were walking down the hallway to lunch. They were called late after class for an assignment. They had a chance to bond with each other; safe that Kid wasn't around. Another benefit—for Soul— was that no one was near him and Maka.

"So, how are classes?" He questioned.

"What? Are you really asking me that?"

"Sure." Soul shrugged.

"Well, now that you ask, classes are great! Except for the parts where people are talking about me. But otherwise I really enjoy them!" She smiled. Soul just stared.

"You seriously like learning?"

"Is there a problem?" Maka pouted.

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay."

Maka accidentally tripped on her own feet right after she said that. Luckily, Soul caught her by the stomach. He brought her up and they were close to each other, both blushing madly.

"I-I-uh-" They both stammered.

"Well what do we have here?" Said a voice that was echoing in the hall. The blushing pair looked to their right and saw Liz coming up to them. Not good. "Seems like we have a two-timer." Liz stated, crossing her arms. Maka let go of Soul's hands and started to protest.

"That was nothing! I just tripped and -"

"And what? Started flirting?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"You heard her. She just tripped and I helped her." Soul defended Maka. Liz glared at him and walked off, leaving a few words behind.

"Just to let the two of you know, Kid _will_ be hearing about this."


	9. Month 2

Maka's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Liz said she would tell Kid about Soul and I's little accident. And it's been about a month since Kid asked me out. So it's the middle of the second month.

_I guess all those bad thoughts I had about him aren't true. Otherwise, I think he would've dumped me. No, I don't want to think about that._

I shook my head and kept on walking to school. Once I arrived, I entered class with my book and sat down in my seat. A few minutes later a lot of students came pouring into the classroom. I'm usually one of the first people to enter class. Kid sat next to me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

I giggled. I knew he was there.

"I know it's you!"

He let go and smiled.

"You're so smart."

"Thanks."

A little later, Liz stood right behind Kid; but he didn't know. I started to quiver. She gave me a deadly glare then smirked. She pushed Kid from behind and he crashed into me.

"Ah!" We screamed in unison. The both of us opened our eyes and saw that we were touching foreheads. My face heated up massively and I was stuck in time_—_paralyzed. Kid was pulled back by the collar by Liz. She whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't quite catch it. I sighed and faced the front of the class, only to find Soul staring at me. I stared back at him, hoping he would turn away, but it didn't work. Why is he looking at me? His gaze sunk into mine, but I noticed something in his eyes. Worry? Yeah...that, but there's something else too. Is it...pain? I stopped staring and turned to Kid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Soul walk away. A few hours later, Ms. Marie walked in class.

"Hello everyone! I would like to give you all an assignment! You will be able to choose your partners. Please pass these papers around."

The stack of work was approaching me and once I got it, I noticed it was a worksheet about wavelengths. Easy. As I was turning to Kid, I saw he was across the room working with Liz. Weird. I sighed and in a matter of seconds, I saw everyone else was paired up. I stood up and walked to Ms. Marie.

"Can I work alone?"

I saw her look behind me and she smiled. "Look at that, a match made from love!" She chirped. I turned around and saw Soul. His eye twitched and he turned pale. My face grew red from blushing.

"M-Ms. Marie -" I began to stammer.

"You guys can work together! Go on!"

She gave us a light push and I stumbled. We headed toward a corner of the room and sat on the floor. I looked up and saw Liz across the room, giving me a look. She turned around and began to talk to Kid.

"Maka."

Soul's voice woke me up.

"What?"

"Aren't we supposed to work? We won't get this done if you keep on looking at Kid."

"Oh, r-right."

We managed to finish in 20 minutes. We had 10 more minutes until we had to turn our papers in. There was silence, so I decided to speak up.

"So...what Ms. Marie said back there was weird, huh?" I said while scratching the back of my head.

_Why'd I say that? Of course it was weird!_

"Yeah, it was awkward," He looked away from me. "She's always spouting out nonsense."

I stayed silent and he faced me.

"Is everything going ok with you and Kid?"

"Yes! Why?"

"Just asking..."

There it was. The pain in his eyes again. My heart skipped a beat; I couldn't stand seeing him like that. I don't know why, but I feel bad.

Soul's P.O.V.

_No Maka, it's not going alright between you two. He's using you!_

I wanted to scream that out, but I knew she wouldn't believe me. She may seem okay now, but she'll fall apart anytime. I just don't know when...wait! I need to know when he's gonna dump her! I gotta find a way to convince Maka to break up with him first before it's too late. I looked at Maka and saw her staring at me with sad eyes. I leaned back.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked startled and looked down.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She responded in a cheery tone. But I could tell she was hiding something.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and glanced back at me. "Are _you_ okay?"

I jumped slightly at her question. Did she just ask me that? Why would she?

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"...You seem hurt."

"Hurt? Why do you say that?" I asked, worry beginning filling my voice. I don't want her to figure out I care for her! At least...not yet.

"Just curious." She answered. After an awkward silence, the professor told us to turn in our papers. I took Maka's from the floor and stood up.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Why'd you take my paper?"

"I'm turning it in. You wanna do it yourself?" I turned around and asked her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head. I turned in the work and sat down in my seat. She did so too.

Normal P.O.V.

"Did you turn in the assignment?" Maka asked Kid.

"Yeah."

"Good," She smiled. "Who was your partner?" She already knew the answer to that.

"Liz."

"...Who asked who?"

"She asked me."

"Oh. Well, I don't mean to sound rude but, why'd you agree?"

"I'll answer you after you tell me why you were working with Soul," Maka winced. She was at a loss of words. "If you don't tell me, I won't tell you." Kid challenged.

Maka gave up and read a book. Kid just stared down at her, giving her a cold glare. Maka felt this. She immediately looked up but his face changed into a gleaming one. She was confused by this but just ignored it and went back to reading.


	10. It's Time For Me To Leave

Maka's P.O.V.

_Three months since Kid and I started dating...and it's going well so far._

I'm browsing through a store, looking at outfits that I find cute. I really want to buy them but I can't afford it. Sighing, I kept on examining the type of clothes that were here. While I'm about to grab an outfit to try on for fun, I hear the bell above the door ring.

Someone must've entered.

Normal P.O.V.

Tsubaki entered the store, smiling. She adored this place. Walking along the sides of the clothing racks, she decides to browse as well. Maka and Tsubaki did not realize they were right across from each other, until they grabbed the same outfit. Maka looked through the clothes and saw her. She gasped and let go of the outfit she was grabbing onto. Tsubaki was confused by this. She walked around the aisle and approached a girl crouching down, trying to hide in the clothes.

"Maka...?" She got no response. "I know it's you. Get up," She did so slowly. Maka stared at Tsubaki's face, searching for any sign of what she was thinking. The raven-haired girl just smiled. "What a coincidence running into you!"

"Haha, yeah." Maka gave a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong?" The tall girl asked.

"We-We shouldn't be talking."

"That's silly! Why not?"

Maka lifted her face up in surprise.

_She wants to talk to me?_

"Well, you're friends with Liz, right? Aren't you guys against me?"

"They may be, but I'm not." She replied, putting a hand up to her chest.

"...Really?"

"Of course! You did no harm to me! There's no reason why I should be mad at you."

Tears slid down Maka's cheek.

_She doesn't mind talking to me. She has nothing against me. She accepts me._

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah." She smiled. Tsubaki smiled too and soon told her there was nothing to be crying about. After Maka stopped the wet droplets from coming down her face, they decided to shop together. Maka found a really nice dress that she thought would suit her. Tsubaki offered to buy it.

"Oh no! You really shouldn't!" Maka began to protest.

"I don't mind."

Tsubaki came up to the cashier and bought it before Maka could say anything else.

"I-I-uh-"

"Your welcome!" She answered happily.

-Liz's house-

Tsubaki entered the house quietly, hoping the oldest Thompson sister wouldn't notice. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Tsubaki. Where were you?"

"You know, just, walking around."

"Let me ask you again, _where_ were you?"

Tsubaki gathered up all of her courage and confidence in her next answer.

"It's none of your business, Liz." She said sternly.

"Oh? It's not? Why's that?"

"You don't need to know everything that goes on in my life."

"I've told you everything about mine, right? Where's your life story?"

"Inside of me."

"What's going on with you? Why are you fighting back?"

"Because you don't need to know anything about me! None of my business concerns you!" Tsubaki broke out. Liz stepped back, shocked.

"Tsu-Tsubaki..."

"What would you say if I told you I was with Maka?"

Liz's face took on an angry one. And after she spoke, it became a full-on shouting conversation.

"What?! You hung out with Maka?! I never said you could!"

"You don't need to! It's my decision! You don't control me!"

"That doesn't give you the right to hang out with her!"

"Why not?! She never did anything wrong!"

Liz froze. Her eyebrows twitched and she turned around. She stomped upstairs.

"Liz! Wait!" Tsubaki began to run after her but was stopped by Patty.

"Leave sis. You know she doesn't like Maka. Why'd you bring her up?"

"It had to be said. Like I told her, Liz doesn't control my actions, and I can do what I want. It shouldn't matter whether or not I talk about Maka."

"Well, talk to her when she's cooled off."

-Three Hours Later-

"Liz?" Tsubaki entered her room. She found her, face down on the bed, hugging a pillow. "Liz!" She ran to her. "What happened?!"

"Go away! Leave!"

"I won't! What'd you do!?"

"Nothing! It doesn't concern you!"

Tsubaki knew what was bugging Liz. She's always been jealous of Maka. She hated that she was smart, determined, pretty, all the great traits. She patted Liz's back.

_I'm still with her to_ _change her cold heart._ _And now, she's in a situation where she needs help._

Liz sat up and angrily stared at Tsubaki.

"I don't need your help. Leave now."

"...I've been with you for a long while. I've noticed your jealousy and hatred towards Maka, and it's beginning to get out of hand. I've tried to help you many times but you refuse my help. I don't know what to do."

"I'm not jealous! What are you talking about?"

"That's what I mean. You need to realize your feelings; and once you have, learn to fix them. Don't keep on denying what you know is true. Once you've got it all figured out...I'll be there for you. Goodbye."

Tsubaki got up and left, leaving Liz more upset than she's ever been. She screamed her head off the rest of the day. Running around the house, destroying everything in her path. Patty just stayed in her room, covering her ears with her hands and hugging her knees with her arms, on her bed.


	11. It Starts Today!

_The 4th month since Kid asked Maka out..._

BlackStar was playing video games with Kid at his house.

"Hey man! You just cheated!"

"No I didn't. You need to step up your game!"

"No way! I'm already better than you!"

They continued to battle until they reached game over. Kid called for his victory.

"I win. You owe me 20 bucks," BlackStar handed over the money and Kid kept on talking. "How about we host a party tonight?"

"Based on your victory? You're taking this too far."

"No, just for fun."

"At your house?"

"Where else?"

"I guess. It's your choice since it's gonna be at your place."

"Alright then, I'll start calling people." Kid stood up and walked over to the phone. BlackStar then remembered something.

"Kid! Are you dating Maka?"

"Yup." He responded, dialing a number. BlackStar was shocked.

"Why?"

_Not that I have anything against it or anything._

"Because Liz and I are planning on getting rid of her." Kid simply answered.

"What?! Kid you bastard!"

"Excuse me?" He put down the phone and slowly turned to BlackStar.

"You heard me! What the hell?! Is something wrong with you?!"

"No. If you want me to explain, then just ask," BlackStar had a frown on his face, expecting an answer. Kid sighed. "No one likes Maka, right?"

_Soul likes Maka. _BlackStar thought.

"Well, Liz and I plan to drive her out of everyone's lives. I'm basically agreeing to her plan, since her and I made a deal. My popularity will be boosted if I do this. Anyway, we think me dating her will make her attached to me. So when I break up with her, she'll be crushed and never want to see me again. Liz will make sure it's worse, I don't know how though."

BlackStar clenched his fists.

"Kid I'll kill you!" He said through gritted teeth. BlackStar threw a punch at Kid. Kid didn't dodge it in time so he got a big bruise on his cheek. He touched it and saw some blood.

"BlackStar, you're reminding me of Soul. Is there something between you guys and Maka?"

"Look, I don't have strong feelings for Maka as much as you do. But you know what? I was being a douche because of the way I've been treating her. And I was too blind to realize it until now. You're planning to hurt her for the sake of your reputation, and that's just being crappy. So I suggest you stop your game before I seriously hurt you."

"Maybe we shouldn't plan the party tonight..."

"Dammit Kid, didn't you hear a word I just said?!"

Kid stared a BlackStar. "Just stay out of this, okay? If you do, I won't hurt you."

"But I'll hurt you."

"That's enough! Just get people to come tonight...and invite Maka."

"Shouldn't you do that?" BlackStar asked as he put on his jacket.

"Nah, you can handle it, right?"

* * *

Maka's House

_Knock Knock_

Maka put her book down on the coffee table. _Who could that be? _She got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She turned the doorknob carefully and peeked out the hallway. There stood BlackStar with a serious expression on his face. Maka shut the door immediately but BlackStar barged in.

"Nice place you got here."

Maka was in too much of a shock to answer.

"Wha-Wha-"

"I'm here to talk," He turned to her. He made himself comfortable on the sofa. Maka sat down on the opposite end of him. She stared at him curiously. "Maka, Kid's hosting a party tonight. You're invited."

"Oh," She relaxed. "Sure, I'll come. Why didn't he ask me himself?"

"_You're_ asking _me_." BlackStar shrugged.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Soda would be nice."

A nerve popped out of Maka's head. She stood up and got him what he wanted, mumbling how this wasn't what she meant. BlackStar started to talk.

"So um, how's it going with you and Kid?"

She gave him the soda and sat back down.

"Fine, I guess."

"Nothing suspicious?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just answer the question." He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, he's been hanging out with Liz a lot," She sadly stated. BlackStar raised an eyebrow, urging Maka to continue. "Something happened between Soul and I three months ago. Liz said she would tell Kid about it, but I don't think she did, considering he's still with me. I think he would've talked to me about it."

"I bet she told him."

"What?"

"Watch out, Maka. If something doesn't seem right, then you need to take action."

"Since when were you so concerned about me?"

"Since I found out Kid's been using you."

Maka's eyes widened.

"I- wait...what?"

"He's using you."

"What use could he possibly have for me?"

BlackStar definitely didn't want to tell her. He just gave her a look, but Maka refused to believe his words.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're telling the truth. Please leave now."

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just be careful and make sure you come tonight."

* * *

Later That Day

Kid opened the door that had just rang. There stood Maka, in a sky blue dress. He obviously didn't care but faked that he did.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. Maka blushed and was led in by him. People started whispering and gossiping. She felt uncomfortable, but Kid ignored it and walked through the crowd. Everyone soon ignored her as well and went back to what they were doing.

"Maka!" Called a voice. She turned around and saw Tsubaki running to her. Kid let go of Maka's hand and walked away, glaring at both of the girls. Liz told him about the argument she and Tsubaki had.

"Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"...I'm fine. You?"

"Alright." Tsubaki's smile faded slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing!" She responded, hoping Maka wouldn't ask anything more of that.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it..."

Tsubaki had to stop their conversation abruptly. She told Maka she'd be back and to stay there. Maka agreed and ate some food to pass the time. 30 minutes later, she started to wonder what took Tsubaki so long. She pushed the thought away though. After a few minutes of walking around the manor her hair clip started to slip. She walked upstairs to search for the bathroom and passed by a lot of rooms. She passed one that had their door open slightly. She peeked in and saw BlackStar, Soul, and Tsubaki.

_What...?_

She stayed in her position and decided to listen in.

"So we're all going to convince her, understood?" Tsubaki made clear. The two boys nodded.

"Wait, what if she denies it? She did earlier today." BlackStar stated.

"Then we have to gather information about Kid." Soul said.

"And Liz," Tsubaki added. "Don't forget they're in this together. We wouldn't want Maka to get hurt."

"Okay then, we're done. Our plan starts today!" BlackStar announced. The three started to walk toward the door. Maka leaped back and ran down the hall. She found an open door and jumped into the room. She shut the door and slid her back against it.

_What were they talking about? Why did they mention Kid and I? What's going on?!_


	12. Five Month Anniversary

_The 5th month of Kid's plan..._

"Happy Five Month Anniversary!" Maka called out to Kid as she tackled him. He held her and smiled nervously.

"..What?"

Maka's mood sunk as she let go of him. She looked down and held her box that was supposed to be a present for her 'boyfriend'.

"It's been five months since you asked me out and I thought it was pretty special..."

_More like five months of torture..._ Kid thought. He shook off his negative thoughts and put on a smile that could rise the sun out of the clouds.

"It is special, Maka. You're going to ruin the surprise I have planned later on if you keep talking about it," He put a finger on her lips and she had on a curious face. "Keep quiet about it, okay? I promise you, tonight we'll have a special night. Just the two of us."

She nodded and walked away to class, daydreaming. Kid smirked and walked off as well. Soul witnessed everything that just happened; he grew even more jealous.

Kid acts like a good enough boyfriend to Maka, but too bad he's faking it. Soul wanted something to punch but there was nothing. Instead, he extended his arm out with force as if he was punching someone. But actually, he was. He looked down to his left and saw BlackStar unconscious on the ground. Soul sighed and dragged him to the infirmary.

_How am I going to explain this to the nurse?_

After Class

Maka and Kid walked out of class, holding hands. Liz was watching from far behind, smiling because she knew he was doing well.

"Hey Kid, where are we going?" Maka asked, looking up at him.

"To a restaurant. I've reserved seats for us." He smiled. Deep down, he knew tonight was going to have to be special for Maka. He didn't want that to happen, but in order for her to become attached, he has to spoil her. Earlier that day when Maka mentioned their anniversary, he seriously forgot. Luckily, he told Liz about it during class and she made the reservations.

Maka and Kid walked to the place they were going to have dinner at. While ordering drinks, Kid learned that she liked the same kind he did. Before he could be too surprised, he shook it off. While they were eating their food, Maka decided to eat some of Kid's and be playful. Truly, he laughed. For real, out of amusement. He realized it and had an upset face on.

"What's wrong? You want your food back?" She started to hand it back when he put a hand in front him to stop her.

"I'm fine, take it." He looked away and was confused.

_What...was that?_

* * *

"So Maka, how was it last night?" Tsubaki asked. She was over at Maka's house and they were painting each others nails for fun.

"Great! I had a great time," She smiled for a bit then it faded. "But there was this one part where he looked...like he was struggling with his emotions or something." She admitted. Tsubaki was shocked.

_I wonder why..._

They continued to talk about that and Maka told her everything she knew.

"Hey Maka, is Kid suspicious to you?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki stared down at the bed sheet and Maka looked at her. "I guess. I mean, he says he's got these meetings and stuff to attend to, when I don't even know half the time where he is or what kind of meetings they are. He hangs out with Liz sometimes...which reminds me, why don't you hang out with Liz anymore?" Maka noticed her friends face. "You don't have to tell me, it's alright!"

"No, it's fine. It's just, she's been in a situation where she needs time away from certain people. It's complicated." She sighed. Maka didn't exactly follow but nodded her head in understanding.

"Tsubaki, are you friends with BlackStar and Soul?"

"Just recently, yeah!"

"Okay."

"Why?"

She didn't want to admit that she was eavesdropping on her conversation with them. She already feels bad enough. She stared intensely at the blanket she was sitting on and decided whether she should answer.

"I-I was just asking..."

"Alright..."

* * *

"Dammit, I don't understand!" Kid yelled while pacing around, flustered. Liz was over at his house, laying on the couch.

"Calm down, just get over it." She waved off. Kid turned to her.

"I don't understand why I was being real with her! I shouldn't have!"

"Kid, no ones blaming you. No ones scolding you. Don't freak out."

"...I don't want to fall for her..." He whispered. Liz didn't hear that and kept on lounging. He stomped to the kitchen and drank a glass of water to refresh him. He took a breath. "There's no way I'll take a liking to her. I don't see anything in her. But then again, that's what Soul thought too. Now look where he is, trying to steal her heart...from me."


	13. Is It Worth It?

_6th month of the plan..._

"Hiya Maka!" BlackStar walked up to her, waving. He had on his annoyingly gleaming face on and Maka didn't like it one bit. Lately he's been hanging around her, along with Soul. They've created this bond with each other, but sometimes she couldn't take it. Maka's face transformed from normal to nervous.

"Hell no, BlackStar!" She turned away and dashed off. She was startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Maka's eyes glanced at him and he had on that ridiculous look on his face. As he was about to speak, someone grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked BlackStar, shaking his head. Maka looked at her hand intertwined with Soul's, and shrugged—she was used to this. They'd grown closer with one another, more like best friends, which hurt Soul. He didn't show his pain though, but Maka would notice it every once in a while.

"Remember that bet, Soul? Remember that?" BlackStar had his hands on his hips. Maka and Soul raised an eyebrow. "Well, I won it. I bet Maka at a hot dog eating contest a week ago and I was the champion. She's gotta do whatever I say for the day!"

"Correction!" Maka said. "I'll only do the things that _aren't_ _stupid_."

"Whatever, a bet's a bet. You said so yourself."

Soul looked down at Maka. "Did you say that?"

She hung her head down. "Yeah..."

"Haha. Why would you even bet BlackStar on something so silly as an eating contest?"

"She thought she'd win! But obviously, she didn't. So, Maka! Carry my books!" He pointed at her. His 'servant' searched around for any but couldn't find them.

"Where are your books, BlackStar?"

"I'm just kidding! Since when do I ever carry books around? I'm not a bookworm like you! Much less a nerd."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

There BlackStar lay again, on the floor unconscious. A teacher happened to walk by them in the halls and questioned them. Maka was honest, but the teacher didn't believe her. After that, she just took the boy to the nurse. As what seems to be happening here, the three have grown used to and comfortable with each other. Maka and Soul were still holding hands, talking casually about random things—until Kid showed up.

"Maka...?" He took a good look at her hand with Soul's. His eye brows narrowed. Soul glared at Kid, as if telling him to do something about it. Kid walked up to his 'girlfriend' and stood in front of her. "What are you doing here? Classes have started."

This alarmed her. "Oh no!" She was breaking free of Soul's grasp, when she felt him squeeze her hand tighter. She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes trained on Kid; and Kid had his eyes trained on Soul.

"Let go of her. _Now._" Kid ordered.

"Heh. What's it to you?" Soul's eyes turned left and he had a wide grin of disgust. Kid charged up in between them and broke off their hands. He held Maka by the waist.

"Stay away from her." Kid warned. Soul snorted.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Kid caught on to what he was getting at. He looked him dead in the eye before going off to class with Maka.

* * *

"Maka, I don't mean to sound mean but, when will you stop hurting BlackStar?" Tsubaki asked, walking out of class with her friend.

"I don't mean to. He's been acting like an idiot lately, more than he usually does."

Tsubaki sighed. Just then, the subject of their conversation walked in on them right outside the DWMA. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Great, now what do you want?"

Tsubaki nudged Maka.

"I meant, hey BlackStar..." She said unenthusiastically.

"Hello my minion! Anyway, your duties start now!"

"What are they, then?" Maka asked, hesitantly.

"I order you to break up with Kid!" He said proudly. This took Maka and Tsubaki by surprise; and Kid, who was right behind them. _And _Soul, who just walked beside them. BlackStar was about to speak up because there was silence, but then he noticed everyone that heard him. "Crap."

"BlackStar," Maka started. "Didn't I say I wasn't going to do anything stupid?"

"What's this about?" Kid asked.

"Maka's my servant for the day..." BlackStar trailed off.

"Well, you're a bad master, making her break up with me."

"No, I think he's okay. In fact, she needs to listen to her master, right?" Soul responded, with his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his face.

"Stop it, Soul! This isn't your decision!" Maka said. That wiped the satisfied look on his face away. "I don't want to dump Kid, okay?"

It was Kid's turn to smirk. "Yeah..."

"Shut up, Kid." BlackStar spat. Kid immediately turned his attention to him. Everyone's attention turned to him as well.

"Oh?" Came a voice from behind, causing everyone to freeze. They all looked at who it was; none other than Liz, along with her sister, Patty. "What's with all the commotion?"

"None of your business." Tsubaki flat-out told her. Liz sighed and shook her head.

"Again, Tsubaki? I thought that was behind us."

"What are you doing here?" Soul questioned. Patty laughed.

"Dummy, we're going home, but we thought it would be a good idea to check on you guys!"

"Well, it's not, so you can leave now." Maka told the two sisters.

Liz walked up slowly to Kid, kissed his cheek, and said, "She's a keeper." Liz made sure everyone heard and saw what she did. Maka became furious. She was about to charge at her but BlackStar held her back.

"Don't do it, there's no point."

They all watched the Thompson sisters leave. After that, they all headed home without another word.


	14. Be Careful

_7th month..._

Soul was sitting on the couch of Maka's living room, waiting for her to cook dinner she invited him to. He was flipping through channels and there seemed to be a lot about piano concerts. He rolled his eyes and switched off the TV. He stole a glance at Maka, only to find her staring right at him. This startled Soul.

"What?"

She shook her head and went back to making soup.

"Nothing."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Is it almost done?"

"Yeah," She stirred the soup. "Why did you stop watching TV?"

"Nothing good was on." He responded truthfully.

"...Get the bowls out."

He obeyed her order and set them on the table. She served the noodle soup carefully. They were sitting across from each other, enjoying their dinner. They talked about life because the topic popped up in Soul's mind.

"So Maka, you live alone?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Same here." He finished his food in ten minutes. On his way to the sink he grabbed Maka's empty bowl and washed it. As he finished, he was going to ask her more questions and Maka was going to sit down, but the doorbell rang.

"I'm sure I didn't invite anyone else..." Maka said as she walked toward the door. Soul wandered into the halls. As she opened the door, she was staring at the face of someone she really didn't want to see. She despised the person in front of her. But, she had to respect him, even though she was scared.

"Papa..."

Soul whipped his head around in the direction of her father, but not so they could see.

_Papa?_

"Dad, w-what are you doing here?" She fiddled with her fingers and looked down. Her dad stared down at her with disgust.

"Is that any way to greet your father?" He pushed past her and into the house. "A simple 'hello' would've been nice."

She followed him into the living room. Maka noticed Soul peeking from the wall of the hallway and gave her questionable look. In return, she made a terrified one. She showed him that she didn't want him anywhere near her dad.

"Maka." Spirit called. She walked to her father.

"Yes?"

"Where's my stuff?"

She tilted her head.

"Stuff?"

He rolled his eyes and shifted on the couch.

"My things I told you to keep safe while I left. I want them now."

"But papa, you never told me to keep anything of yours. And...you never told me you were coming back..."

"Maka," He laughed. "Stop joking. Give them to me, _now._"

She became scared.

"I-You-Uh-"

Spirit stood up and Maka jumped.

"Okay, okay!" She ran off into the hallway, past Soul. He looked at her as she ran past him, his hair swaying with the wind as she dashed.

_What's going on?_

He stared at Maka's dad.

* * *

_Crap! This isn't good! I didn't know he'd come back! He didn't say anything! What do I do?!_

Maka rummaged through her stuff and wrecked her room. She couldn't find anything of his. She didn't even know what he wanted. She rushed to the closet and searched there. Nothing. She ran to the storage room and practically broke the place. She searched everywhere and nothing of her father's was anywhere. She remembered throwing away his stuff after he left, but it was long gone. Spirit was seven months too late.

A huge wave of fear overtook Maka. She stumbled back to her dad and waited for anything that was coming to her. They stood in front of each other; Maka looking down and her father straight at his daughter's face. He examined it. When it finally came to him, he lifted his fist up. Maka stiffened up and shut her eyelids. Soul became wide-eyed. In about a second, the young teenage girl had a bleeding cheek bone. Soul just stared, processing what had just happened. His emotions were mixed. Maka glanced at him for a millisecond, then at the bathroom. He knew what she was trying to tell him.

_Get out of here. Now! There's a window in the bathroom and you can escape there. Go!_

Spirit grabbed Maka's face. Her body was trembling and he smirked.

"You never learn, do you?"

He aimed his fist toward her stomach and all the air was punched out of her. Soul's eyebrows narrowed. She fell on the floor and coughed up blood. A lot of it splattered on the hard wood floor. Spirit picked her up by the neck and she struggled to get out.

"I'm not finished yet." He whispered. Then he glanced up and noticed something—or someone, before his face turned to the right against his will. Maka collapsed but quickly got up, gasping for breath. Soul was right in front her, fists clenched, teeth gritted, eyes filled with hatred, determination, anger, and pain; and he was facing her father full on. She grabbed his hand but he harshly pulled away.

"So, you're Maka's father?"

"What of it?" Spirit glared at him and touched his bruised eye.

"You sure are a sorry excuse for one."

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"You're not _my _father. You don't even deserve respect!"

"Maka, why is he here? You do realize there's a boy in your house? What did I tell you about boys coming over?"

He got no response.

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" Soul asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're not allowed here. "

"Answer my question, old man."

"Rebel, huh? I can fix that."

He charged at Soul and was going to punch to his shoulder. Soul dodged it and kicked his chin. Spirit fell back.

"What the hell?"

"Papa! Stop! You can't hurt him!"

"Why not?"

"Why the hell do you think?" Soul asked. "Maka, I need you to go. This could be dangerous. Actually, it will be. I don't want you to get hurt_—_unlike your fail of a father over here."

"No! You stop too! He could really hurt you!"

"I can hurt him back, don't worry. I'll be fine." Soul have her a toothy grin.

Tears welled up in Maka's eyes. "Be careful..." She ran to the door and slammed it shut once she escaped.

* * *

Maka woke up, gasping for air.

_What a nightmare! My dad came back to life. I wouldn't be able to bear watching Soul get hurt, but I would never leave him there with my father alone! What a scary and dumb dream._


	15. There Will Be Some Complications

_8th month of Kid and Liz's devious plan..._

Maka was looking down at her test grade while sitting down in her seat in class. Everyone else was getting up and sharing their scores with friends. She shrugged and before she could put the paper in her book-bag, someone stopped her.

"Maka," She looked up and saw red eyes staring down at the test she was holding. He took it out of her hands and read the grade. "Geez, you're smart. I could never get this kind of score." Soul handed the page back and nodded his head. She stuffed the paper in her backpack and zipped it.

"What grade did you get, Soul?"

He looked to the side.

"It's not a big deal, but I missed three questions."

"That's good!"

Maka gave off a gleaming smile and he just stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the good mood?"

"Today's the eighth month I've been dating Kid and his favorite number is eight. He seems happy; so when he's in a good mood, I'm in one too."

"That's stupid." He stated straightforwardly. She whacked him in the head with a book, causing attention from the class. Kid walked up to a ticked off Maka and a Soul clutching his head on the ground.

"What happened? Wait, never mind." He sighed and hugged Maka.

_I don't exactly feel entirely awkward hugging her anymore...I guess I've changed over the months, but, I'm not falling for her. Today is the eighth month of dating Maka. The number of the month is the only thing that appeals to me, though._

"I crashed a novel on his head because he insulted me." She glared at him. Kid rolled his eyes and looked at Soul.

"You shouldn't do that or my girlfriend will hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah," Soul got up. "That goes for you too."

"What?"

"Want me to explain? Don't insult or hurt her."

"I'm not, she's fine. It's you who's getting in the way."

"Not really. I know what you're doing and you gotta stop."

"You're an idiot."

"You're an ass."

Silence crossed between them, and Maka was feeling an aura of hate through those two. Just then Patty skipped to them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

"Why?" Maka asked.

"I'm just wondering! Don't get all mad, girlie." She said the last part in disgust.

"Patty, what do you need?" Kid questioned her, taking his eyes off of Soul.

"Liz wants to know what's going on! She saw you and Soul over here 'battling' or something." She quoted that part with her fingers.

"We're simply sorting things out."

"Doesn't look like it!" Patty shook her head. Kid pushed her toward Liz and talked to them.

Maka placed herself in front of Soul. "What _was _going on?"

"Break up with him," Soul responded without hesitation, causing Maka's face to falter. "Just do it, he'll hurt you soon. I don't know when, but he will."

"No."

"Maka, listen to m-"

"_No_."

"Just hear what I have to say."

"No Soul! If you're saying this to me because of something that happened between you and Kid, then I don't want to hear it!"

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Soul paused a second before saying, "If you get hurt, I won't be there for you! I'm not gonna say it again!"

"Then don't! I'm fine without you!"

"I -" He was going to continue, but stopped when he side-glanced to his right and saw the entire class tuned in on them. He looked back at Maka and saw her eyes blaring with fire. He rushed passed her and ran out of class. Everyone stared at Maka, waiting to see what she would do next. The bell for dismissal rang and the class tumbled out. Maka still stood there and she clenched her fists.

"I don't understand...he's supposed to support me; not the opposite. He doesn't care. I thought he was different."

She stomped out of the room and walked home.

* * *

Maka's phone rang while she was reading a book.

"Hello?"

"This is Kid."

"Hi!"

"So...what are you doing?"

"Reading a book. You?"

"Watching TV. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

Kid's flashback

He was walking to his house on the sidewalk then accidentally crashed into Soul. He looked up and glared at him.

"Dammit, watch where you're going." Kid dusted himself off. Soul turned so Kid was facing his side.

"I was walking right; you were being so damn clumsy and pushed me."

"I didn't push you."

"Yeah, okay." He continued to walk past Kid but Kid called out to him.

"You look upset." He smirked.

Soul froze. "What's it to you?"

"Just saying. What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Alright."

"Wait," Soul turned around. "Kid, when are you going to hurt Maka?"

Kid grinned. "You'll see."

"Tell me now."

"Why?"

"I -"

"I know you like her, Soul." Kid stared at him. Soul glanced at the pavement.

"I did something I regret. In fact, I've done a lot I regret."

"Which is?"

"Maka and I had a little argument earlier."

"So _that's _what it was."

"Yeah. I told her I wouldn't be there for her when you...break up with her."

"I bet you will."

"Kid, just so you know, I'll do everything I can to stop her from dating you before you hurt her."

"You're not gonna be there for her, so why bother?"

"Shut up, I don't even know why I told you that." Soul turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets, wondering why he even had that conversation with him. Then he walked away. Kid sighed and did the same.

* * *

Normal

"O.k." Maka said.

"...Something went wrong with you and Soul, right? Stay away from him."

"Wait, how did you know that? And hold on, what's going on between you too? Both of you want me to stay away from you guys!"

_Seriously... _Kid thought as if she was stupid.

"The whole class saw. Nothing's going on, Maka. Forget about it, o.k.? And I don't care about that bastard, just don't get near him."

"What is he, dangerous or something?"

"No, it's just that I can tell he's up to no good."

Maka took a slow breath. Staying away from Soul wasn't going to be easy, but she wanted to listen to her boyfriend.

"...Alright."

"Good. Now bye."


	16. Surprise!

_9th Month..._

It's school hours and everyone is sitting in class, listening to Professor Stein's talking. Then came a subject that everyone decided to take in.

"Alright class, we have a surprise field trip," He stated bluntly, causing the class to start whispering. "I know it's sudden, it will be today_—_right now."

"What the h-" A person started. But before finishing their sentence, another student covered their mouth.

"Anyway, I will be putting you all in groups. Listen for your name. I won't repeat it."

The class got ready for the pairings then the teacher finished going through the list after 30 seconds. Some teens were ecstatic and some were outraged. Like Maka, for instance. She slammed her fist down on the table, only to be squashing Soul's hand.

"What the - ?!"

Maka glared at her hand and realized what she did. She snapped out of her look and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, whatever."

She wanted to laugh but she knew that wasn't a good idea, considering the argument she had with Soul _a month _ago. But she really wanted to talk to him, even if it was just for one second.

"Soul, I uh, so we're in the same group, huh?"

He side-glanced her for a bit then faced ahead.

"Yeah. It's alright."

Maka sighed with relief.

_Phew, I thought he'd be mad._

"Then again," Soul started. "We're in the same group as Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and -"

"Maka!" A voice called.

_Exactly._ Soul thought as he saw Kid walk up to Maka.

"Kid! I'm so glad we're in the same group!" She said happily. He smiled back at her in agreement. Soul put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his fist. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

_This is not cool. Did that crazy professor set this up?_

* * *

They all came out of the bus and landed on the grass of a forest. Trees, rocks, and bugs were surrounding them. The teacher unloaded everything that was necessary for the trip. They were having a campfire, apparently. Professor Stein handed a certain amount of things needed for camping to a person from each group. They all scattered around to find an open enough area. Maka followed her group, dragging everything, to a place where very tall trees trapped them. She dumped the stuff on the ground and looked around.

"Don't you think we should keep close to everyone else?"

"Why? You scared?" BlackStar teased. Maka playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm not scared. It's just that we could get lost out here."

"I doubt it." Kid replied, examining the place. Maka nodded her head and started setting up the tent. Soul walked over and crouched down next to her. He grabbed one of the pegs and stuck it to the side walls. She stared at him, processing what he just did.

_He just...sat down and helped me..._

Soul noticed and stopped what he was doing.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No." She turned away and continued her work. Soul continued to look at her until he heard Tsubaki.

"BlackStar, please stop! They're not doing anything!"

"No way!" BlackStar was clapping his hands around like an idiot, trying to kill mosquitoes. "They're blood-suckers! They can't steal blood from me! I'm a god! How dare they, look!" He pointed to his arm and Tsubaki saw a small bump. She gently pulled one of his arms down.

"Just let them be. If you don't bother them, they won't bother you."

He pulled away.

"What if they bother me for no reason? Then what!?"

The raven-haired girl sighed in defeat and looked at Maka. She was staring at them, trying to hold in her laughter at what had just happened. Soul wasn't facing them but he shook his head.

Liz and Kid were somewhere in the forest, just walking around.

"Next month?" Kid asked.

"Yeah," She looked up and saw the sun beating down on her and Kid. "Do what you think you should do; as long as it hurts her."

"That's where you have to help me," He looked down and Liz glanced at him. "I don't know how to."

The evil plotter put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll come to you. Just use your brain." She knocked on his head and laughed. He gave a fading laugh but didn't take his eyes from the ground.

_...Liz is right. I need to break up with Maka in the worse way possible. But how? I...I don't think I can pull it off. I can't be falling for her._

He shot his head up, startling Liz.

_I will break her heart. It'll stop me from falling for her._

He grinned evilly. Liz looked at his face and liked the smile he put on. She put an arm around his shoulder and dragged him to her.

"Yup, you'll do juuust fine."

* * *

The teacher and all the students were huddled around a campfire, telling stories about their life. Some teenagers zoned out and some were intrigued. Patty was fiddling around with Maka's hair since they were next to each other on a log. She didn't mind, as long as Patty didn't do anything bad. BlackStar was next to Kid but they were as far away from each other as possible. Their friendship had ended after BlackStar found out what Kid was doing. Soul was next to Tsubaki; he wanted to ask more about Maka since he couldn't talk to her (even though he wanted to, he thought it'd be awkward), so he thought Tsubaki might have some information. She giggled and told him the little details that she knew would help him if he ever dated her friend. Liz was sitting alone and loathed it.

After most of the students shared their life-stories, Stein told everyone to tell each other what they don't like about the person beside them. It should help some people's wavelengths, but in other cases, it would ruin others' connection_—_is what he said. Patty looked at Maka with her big blue eyes, without taking her fingers off of Maka's hair.

"Maka."

She turned her head to Patty.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like you," Before Maka could respond, Patty neared in to her face and started to whisper. "That's not true. That's only for sis to hear. You see, I love sis. I don't want her to be sad, so I do what she tells me to. Honestly, I think you're nice. Just don't tell Liz."

Patty pulled back and smiled. Maka continued to look at Patty. She sighed and nodded her head. Maka looked at the ground and smiled to herself.

_That's good to hear..._

Kid looked at BlackStar sternly. BlackStar looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't like that you brag too much."

The blue-haired teen faced him completely.

"I don't like that you're gonna hurt Maka."

"I don't like that you're an idiot."

"I don't like that you're retarded."

"I'm not, BlackStar. You are mistaken."

"Then why are you so mean to her? There's no reason to be rude."

"Are you blind? These past few months I've been my nicest for her!"

"That's all an _act, _Kid. It isn't real."

Kid grimaced and looked away.

Tsubaki started the conversation between her and Soul.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're a great guy, but if you want Maka, you need to show her that you like her."

"Yeah, but like I told you, I had an argument with her, so she probably wouldn't want to talk to me. She'd yell and it wouldn't be cool to be yelled at."

"You talked to her earlier, right? Don't let that tiny argument stop you. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"...Thanks."

Liz looked around at the people talking to each other. She rolled her eyes and already decided she didn't like most people. She examined the place and looked at her herself. She glanced at her arm then realized there was a spider.

"AH!" She shook her arm around, stood up, and completely freaked out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and put their attention to her. Liz finally got the bug off and breathed heavily. She looked up and saw the entire class staring at her. BlackStar took this as an opportunity and busted out laughing. Soul followed and soon did most of the class. Patty looked at her sister with sad eyes and Tsubaki looked at Liz with a worried look. Kid looked at her with furrowed brows and eyes with some concern. Maka just stared at Liz with a shocked expression on her face. Liz saw the humiliation she was facing and wanted to break out in tears. She put her head down and shook it; tears flew around. She ran into the forest, causing everyone to stop their laughter and watch her leave. Maka stood up and ran after her. Kid, Tsubaki, Patty, BlackStar, and Soul all put on faces of doubt.

Maka ran into the dark forest, following a dark figure. Liz finally stopped near a boulder and rested her arm on it so she could take a breath. Maka stopped yards away from her and stared at the crying girl. Liz looked up and tried to make out the person standing there. Once she realized it was Maka, she began to get in a position to run again. Maka quickly grabbed her arm, which caused Liz to stop, and pulled her harshly.

"Liz! Stop!"

"What the hell? Let go of me!" Maka didn't respond and held on to her. "I'll scream if you don't release me!"

"Go ahead," Liz began to scream loudly. Maka didn't think she would do it, but she was wrong. It was an ear-piercing scream, causing Maka to shut her eyelids tight. Once Liz was done, Maka slowly opened them again and looked at Liz. "Why are you running?"

The bully pulled away harshly.

"Why do you care?"

"You seem troubled."

"And you care why?

"I may not like you but I still care! I'm not heartless!"

"Are you referring to me?!"

"No! I -!"

"Just shut up, Maka! You don't know how I feel and you don't know how to fix it! I'll do things myself!"

"Running away into a dark forest isn't the solution!"

"You don't know when to stop talking, do you? I don't like you! Get away from me!"

"Why?!"

Liz really wanted to shut this girl up. So she turned Maka around and began to push her forward. Maka's feet dragged on the ground until she planted them.

"Ugh. Maka!"

"What?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"Leave. Now. Or I will seriously hurt you."

"Okay, fine. Just come back when you're done...throwing your tantrum."

"Dammit, Maka. Go." Liz pointed towards the light of the campfire. Maka turned around, side-glanced Liz, then ran off. Liz sat down on a rock.

_She doesn't understand. It's because of her that I get so pissed. Why'd she even follow me? She said she cared, but about what? About me?_

Liz laughed and looked at the dirt.

_Stupid._


	17. It Was Too Good To Be True

_It's finally the last day of school! Thank goodness! _

Maka thought as she closed the door behind her, walking outside of her house. She strolled to the bus stop for the first time this year. She wanted to know how it was, to ride on a bus. She usually walked to school, so this was new to her. She arrived at the bus stop and saw about 10 more people there.

_Wow..._

The bus pulled in and the students pushed their way through. Maka was trying to enter but she kept getting shoved. Everyone crowded on the bus and soon the doors to it abruptly shut closed. She leaned back with wide eyes and watched the bus ride off, with water splashing all over her. People laughed through the window and Maka just stood there, letting the water drip down her clothes.

_So much for taking the bus._

She readjusted her backpack over her shoulder and walked off to school.

_I hope my clothes will dry before I get there._

And sure enough, it did. But unfortunately, while she walked the last steps of the stairs to the academy, she slipped on a puddle of mud and landed butt first. A wave of heat rushed to her cheeks as students slowly started laughing; then it became a full-on laughing contest.

"What an idiot!"

"She's _so _lame."

"I'd hate to be her."

Maka got up and ran to the nurse's office to get a change of clothes while getting more laughter in the hallway. She changed into a dark green skirt and let her hair loose to dry it. Her white dress shirt and tie also dried. Her sweater vest was removed because of how uncomfortable it would've felt to have it on while it was soaked. She walked to the bathroom to fix her appearance and looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, the lights in there turned off and the door locked.

"Wha...What's going on?"

She slowly walked around and touched the objects around her so she would know where she was. She managed to get out 10 minutes later and ran to class. She entered and the teacher called out to her.

"Excuse me, you do realize you're not allowed to cheat, right?"

"...I don't understand."

"You were cheating, Maka Albarn. You get a 50 on the test."

"Wait, what?!"

"Sit down."

"I was locked in the bathroom! I didn't even know we were taking a test!"

"You were unprepared too?"

Then a random person shouted out: "Ooh! The great Maka failed a test! I guess she really is stupid!"

"No that isn't true!" Maka responded.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Later on

"Tsubaki, this day really hates me." Maka put her head down.

"Don't worry, it'll get better!"

"That's the problem, it's only getting worse!"

"Hmm," Tsubaki put on a thinking face. "Just don't think negative!" She suggested.

"Ugh, that won't work either!"

"Have you even tried?"

"N-no, but, it won't do anything."

"Then try to prevent bad things from happening."

"Don't you think I try?"

"Just go on with your day and forget all the horrible things that has happened."

"I can't, more unfortunate things keep on happening."

"Then I'm sorry, Maka. I don't know what else to tell you."

"Geez."

"What?"

"Nothing," Maka looked at her. "Can't you think of anything else?"

"Maka! I've tried!"

"Well think harder!"

"...I don't appreciate what you're doing. Don't take advantage of me."

"Well what's a friend for, then?"

"I-I," Tsubaki put a hand up to her mouth and stared at Maka with worried eyes. "I'm sorry!" She ran off and left Maka alone.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

Maka went off to another class and began working on assignments. The teacher told everyone to turn in their homework and she realized she didn't do it. The teacher gave her detention and Maka cursed under her breath. She left class and walked down the stairs to lunch...tripping in the process; in front of Kid.

"...Maka..." He shook his head. She looked up at him, expecting him to help her up, but he didn't. She sighed and pulled herself up. She picked her stuff up as well and realized there was something missing.

"Oh no! Where is it?!"

She dug through her things and couldn't find it.

_Dammit all, I just lost my phone!_

She ignored the thought soon and ran off to lunch. She forgot about Kid but he didn't care. She got her lunch and began eating. While she was munching on an apple, a girl next to her was listening to music on her phone on blasting volume. Maka wouldn't have minded if it were a good song.

_What kind of song is that? What..._

She recognized it from a soundtrack of a movie that barely anyone saw. It was really bad according to critics and Maka.

_Ugh, nevermind._

She got up and walked to the trash can to throw away her lunch then she accidentally crashed into Patty.

"Ah! Maka!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She threw her tray on the ground and rushed to find napkins to clean the muck from Patty's shirt. Once she came back, to her surprise, Patty dumped a carton load of chocolate milk on her head. Maka shivered as it spilled.

"That's what you get, girlie."

Patty then continued and smeared pizza on her face. Maka stood there in shock, trying to process what had happened. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at Maka, not Patty. Kid and Liz were laughing in the background.

"This is a bonus." Liz stated.

Maka ran out to the bathroom and washed her face and hair.

_What a terrible day so far..._

She was combing her ash-blonde hair, when suddenly she felt a churn in her stomach.

"Huh...?"

She slapped her mouth shut with her hand and her face went pale. She ran to a stall and threw up.

_Food poisoning...just great._

She finished and rinsed her mouth.

"Ugh, disgusting; I just puked," Maka complained. "But wait, about what happened back with Patty...why'd she fight back?" She began to wonder why she did then an answer came into her head.

_It was either for Liz or she wanted to have some 'fun'._

* * *

Maka was diligently walking down the hall until being stopped by Liz.

"Heeey."

"Hey." Maka responded, looking around for Kid. In one more hour school ended and she wanted to tell him how much he really meant to her, it being the 10th month they've dated. She thinks she found the love of her life. Liz followed Maka's eyes and smirked.

"He's not here, dumbass."

Maka's eyes trained on Liz and she coughed purposely. "I'm not a dumbass. Anyway, how did you know?"

"It's _obvious, _girl. You're madly in love with him." She said 'sweetly'. Maka rolled her eyes and walked past Liz, but the bully stopped her by pushing her stomach.

"Now what?" Maka demanded. Liz looked down at her in disgust then scoffed.

"Don't shove food into Patty, got that?" Liz poked her chest. Maka stepped back and sighed.

"It was an accident."

"Don't do it again."

"Dammit Liz, please understand. Now get out of my way, I have to go."

Liz smacked her right across the face.

"You didn't need to curse at me, you bastard. And I think I'm fine where I am."

"What the hell?"

Liz pushed her and Maka fell back towards the lockers.

_Is she looking for a fight?_

"Ya know, Maka. I reeeaaally hate you."

"Yes, I understand."

Liz punched her stomach, knocking the air out of Maka.

"I hate everything about you. You're a teacher's pet, you act like you're tough when you're not, and yet you try to make others jealous? _What _are you?"

"I'm not an animal!" Maka shoved her off, causing Liz to stumble.

"You did _not _just push me."

Liz came at her and kicked her side. Maka fell over but quickly rose up again.

"Why are you fighting me?"

Liz ignored her and continued to kick, punch, and slap Maka until the poor girl couldn't take it. Liz stopped when she saw Maka cough up blood. Liz smirked to herself.

"I think I did well..."

Just then Kid came along and Liz kissed him right in front of Maka. Maka's heart stopped. She wanted to die right there and then. The pain was too much for her to bare.

_No..._

"I'll leave you two alone." Liz said before taking off.

_No...No..._

Kid turned around, back facing Maka.

"That means we're over, Maka. Goodbye."

"No! Please! You can't leave me!" She pleaded as she felt tears threatening to show up.

"What do you mean I can't? I never liked you!" He faced her completely, face written with guilt. Maka didn't notice, though, she was too focused on the words he said and what she saw.

_That stabbed me in the heart._

She fell to ground and tiny droplets of water welled up in her eyes before they came pouring down like a waterfall.

"You said you loved me..."

"Yeah? Well, I lied. Have a nice life, loser."

"How dare you! I loved you! I trusted you!"

"Loved me? You cheated on me!"

_Wait...what? So Liz did tell him?! No, no!_

"You don't understand! Let me explain! Please!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I never want to see you again." He began walking away.

"No! WAIT!"

_And when he left...my life ended..._


	18. Tears Are Flowing

Maka ran out of school with tears flying everywhere.

_My life's horrible! Why did this have to happen to me? What did I_ _do?_

She was devastated by this turn of events. Her beating heart broke into a million pieces and disappeared into thin air. There was nothing left.

_Kid was lying! That jerk!_

She kept her steady pace of running away from the academy. She could feel her head starting to throb.

_I trusted him! He told me he liked me! I believed him! I trusted no one else but him!_

She arrived at her house and entered it. She shut the door and let her back slide against it. Once she hit the floor, she hugged her legs and buried her face in it. Tears dripped down on the wood, clothes and her knees. She couldn't care less of how much of a mess she would be after all this.

_It's all his fault. __I don't understand. Why? Why did he do that? Liz was in it too! I should have known!_

She lifted her head quickly and stared at a painting.

_I should have listened to Soul. And Tsubaki and BlackStar. I'm such an idiot!_

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She rinsed her face and patted it dry, but the redness of her face still remained. Tears kept on falling down as well.

_Now I can't do anything. I was too stubborn to believe them. I'm so stupid. Why...why did I even trust Kid in the first place? What the hell was I thinking? I knew something was going to happen; I just didn't pay attention to the feeling..._

She walked to her room and slowly climbed on the bed. She curled herself up in the sheets and covered her whole body with the blanket.

_I just want to disappear. I want to sleep forever and never wake up._

_I've got nothing left. My parents are gone, my friends probably hate me, and the entire school knows already that everything was a lie. A scam. I feel guilty...that I didn't have complete trust in my three friends. I should have listened. Instead, I went on and trusted Kid. I was led in the opposite direction._

_I hate...everything..._

Were the last words Maka thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Where the hell is Maka?!" Soul yelled at himself, searching practically everywhere around the school. "She's nowhere! Where did she go?" He accidentally bumped into Tsubaki a second later.

"Sorry, Soul. I wasn't paying attention." She said quickly, still not paying attention. He caught the look on her face.

"Have you seen her yet?"

Her eyes turned to him.

"No. I'm worried. Where could she have gone?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He responded, tapping his foot in impatience. Tsubaki waited awhile before thinking of an idea.

"Why don't we both look for her together?"

"Then let's hurry, we don't have all day." He answered while running off. The tall girl immediately followed. After 30 minutes of their search around the school and town, they saw BlackStar sitting on a bench.

"BlackStar please help us!" Tsubaki pleaded.

He dropped his ice cream on the floor and stood up.

"What's going on? Does someone wanna fight?" He offered with his fist raised. Soul looked down at the splattered ice cream.

_What a waste of dessert._

"No, BlackStar, we need to find Maka!"

"She's probably at the library." He waved off. Soul clenched his fists.

"No, we checked there already. She's not a school either. Take this seriously, 'cause we think something's happened to her."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't run off like this unless something really bad happened." Tsubaki answered.

"Did you try her house?"

"Her house?" Soul repeated. BlackStar pushed past him.

"Stupid, she's probably there studying or something. You're taking this way too far, man," With that, they were off. They knocked on Maka's door and waited for her to answer, but no one did. BlackStar kicked the door down because of his impatience and waltzed right in, inspecting every little thing he saw in her house. "It's all...neat in here." He stated before calming down. Soul poked into the kitchen, bathroom, and living room to find Maka, but she wasn't there. Tsubaki went ahead and opened her friend's bedroom door and slowly walked in.

"Maka...?" She said in a quiet voice. She looked in her closet and under her bed, then decided to check _on_ the bed. She neared in to the head of the mattress and saw a bump. She gradually removed the covers and it revealed Maka. Her hair was all over her face, she was curled up into a ball, and the pillow she hugged was wet from crying. Tsubaki stepped back and had on a worried look. "Oh Maka..."

Soul and BlackStar came and leaned on the bed.

"Hey look, there's Maka!" BlackStar practically yelled. Tsubaki put a finger up to her lips as a sign to silence him.

"Is she alright?" Soul asked with concern, pulling strands of Maka's hair out of her face.

"She doesn't look like it." BlackStar said.

"She's probably really tired from today. I heard about what happened with her and Kid..." Tsubaki trailed off. In a matter of seconds, Soul and BlackStar realized what she was talking about.

"That jackass. He hurt Maka like that! What the hell is with him?" BlackStar sounded upset.

"Son of a -" Soul began.

"I think that's enough," Tsubaki cut him off. "I hope Maka wakes up soon."

"Why don't _we_ wake her up?" BlackStar suggested.

"No, we shouldn't. Like I mentioned earlier, she's probably really tired so -"

"TIME TO WAKE UP MAKA, YOUR GOD IS HERE." He jumped on her bed and shook her back and forth. He began to soften his grip on her and slowly come to stop when he realized she wasn't responding. "M-Maka...wake up..."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and she ran up to her.

"Maka! Wake up! We're here!"

They waited for a sign that she was beginning to rise, but unfortunately they got nothing. BlackStar let go of Maka and jumped off, facing away.

"Why isn't she saying anything? What's going on?"

Soul walked up to Maka.

"Maka...please, wake up."

_I sound really uncool now._

"Tell us what happened, Maka. Why won't you look at me?"

Tsubaki stared at Maka and BlackStar started to get worried; but he had his own way of showing it.

"Dammit Maka, talk already! Stop acting weak and tell us what's bothering you!" He walked up to her and pulled the pillow away from her arms. She didn't do anything though. BlackStar was beginning to get nervous. "I'm gonna splash cold water all over you if you don't wake up." His voice was getting shaky. Soul and Tsubaki noticed it. BlackStar turned away and went to get a bucket. He came back and it was filled with icy water.

"Wait BlackStar, don't!" Tsubaki stopped him.

"No! She's gotta wake up! This is what she gets!" He splashed it all over her and let the bed and her soak. Soul stepped back and Tsubaki flinched. Maka didn't do anything. BlackStar threw the bucket harshly away and grabbed the collar of Maka's shirt and pulled her to him. "Okay, I'm giving you another chance," His voice almost cracked. "Wake up now or you'll never hear the end of it. You got me?" He said angrily but very saddened at the same time. Soul was fighting back the urge to run up to wherever Kid was and injure him right on the spot. Tsubaki gently pulled BlackStar away and looked at Maka. A lot of tears flowed down her face and she couldn't hold it back.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I'm so sorry." She cried into Maka's blanket. BlackStar patted her back and refused to look anywhere but the wall. Soul pressed his forehead against Maka's and closed his eyes.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. __I wouldn't be able to live without you. I'm not lying. I love you. Please, wake up. For me..._


	19. She's In A What?

Soul stepped back and sat on her bed next to a weeping Tsubaki. He looked at Maka with soft eyes.

"Hey Maka," He smirked. "I've thought," His smile faded. "I should apologize for what I've done. I didn't mean to fight with you two months ago. I hated myself for it. I didn't protect you during your worst time. Can you forgive me?"

No response but crying. Soul took a deep breath.

"Maka," He got a book from her desk and handed it to her. "Aren't you gonna 'Maka-Chop' me or something?"

"Give it up Soul! She isn't gonna wake up!" BlackStar yelled.

"Shut up! Don't say that, what's wrong with you!?" Soul narrowed his eyebrows. "She's gonna wake up!"

He panicked and forced Maka to stand up.

"Maka, stop fooling around. Please, I'll do anything. I promise. I'll even be your slave!"

"Shut the hell up, Soul!"

"Maka wake up, _now!_" A tear fell from his face and dripped on her cheek. Tsubaki's and BlackStar's eyes widened. "You need to look at me! Why aren't you looking at me?! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I just want you to wake up!"

He rushed to her closet and pulled out random clothes, more tears falling. He sat back down on her bed and showed two pairs of clothing.

"I'll even take you out; my treat. Anywhere you wanna go!"

Tsubaki ran out of the room because she couldn't take it anymore. BlackStar couldn't either, but he didn't run out.

"That's it! I'm finding out what the hell is going on!"

Soul whipped his head toward him immediately.

"What do you mean?"

BlackStar ran up to Maka and carried her in his arms.

"I'm taking her to the hospital! Move!"

Soul stepped aside and BlackStar rushed out, with Soul following right behind him. Tsubaki looked up from the tissue buried in her face and got the message. She ran after them and shut the door closed quickly, almost falling over in the process. BlackStar ran through the city with a determined look on his face. Soul had one too, but mostly with worry. He panted as he ran. Tsubaki had on a concerned face, and wiped away the tears as the wind swept through her. Soul busted the door to the hospital open with his fist and rushed to the desk woman.

"We need a room and a doctor, quick!"

She stood up and guided them to an empty room. BlackStar dropped Maka on the bed and went to take a drink of water. Soul came up to Maka and Tsubaki put a blanket on her friend so she wouldn't be cold. A doctor came in with a clipboard in her arm and a pen in her hand.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We don't know. She won't wake up." Tsubaki said. The woman examined Maka carefully and took down notes.

"She's got quite the scars. How did she get hurt?"

Tsubaki's and Soul's eyes widened.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"If you look at her arms and legs and closely at her forehead, you'll see scars and bruises that haven't fully healed."

"I'll get that bastard." Soul claimed, clenching his fists.

"Who would that be?"

"Someone who hurt Maka."

"When?"

"Earlier today!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hm, that can't be possible. These wounds are old."

"Then...?"

"It definitely couldn't have been that person you mentioned..." She looked at the two teenagers. "Has anything happened to her in the past? Injury wise?"

Tsubaki and Soul looked at each other.

"W-We don't know." The raven-haired girl answered. Soul decided to say something.

"Wait! So you're saying she's been hurt before?!" He took a step forward with a worried look on his face.

"It may be possible. Actually, that's what I've come to so far with what I'm seeing."

Soul became angry.

_I hate that I don't know much about Maka's past! Dammit! What happened to her?!_

"Why exactly isn't she waking up?" He asked. The doctor put two fingers on Maka's pulse to check if she was still alive. Luckily, she got a response.

"Have you tried to wake her up?"

"Yes. Many times." Tsubaki assured.

"Then, she's in a coma."

"A..."

"Coma..." Soul finished. "Will she wake up?"

"Yes, but I don't know when."

"So she'll never wake up?!"

"Calm down, sir. She will wake up, but it's hard to tell when. It could be days, months, even years before she does."

"I swear that Kid will be in a coma when I'm done with him." Soul spat. Just then BlackStar came in.

"Coma my ass."

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki exclaimed, upset.

"What? Maka's just being weak now. She'll wake up, it's just that she's tired; like you said." He shrugged. "Damn, was she heavy while I carried her. I'll tell her that when she's awake."

_BlackStar really believes that Maka will wake up. _Tsubaki thought.

"Do any of you know why she's in a coma?" The woman asked.

"Probably because of Kid. A boy who recently 'broke her heart'."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Anything else?"

"Kid will die if Maka dies from emotional distress." BlackStar said. Soul nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway," Tsubaki continued. "She told me she's been having a bad day. My guess is it just got worse from there, then led up to Kid breaking up with her."

"Poor girl."

"But I feel bad, because I left her." Tsubaki wanted to cry again, regretting what she did.

"So where did you find her?"

"At her house."

"I see, so she probably fainted from there. I bet her heart aches now."

They all stared at her.

"Metaphorically, I mean."

Then, she connected Maka onto machines to keep the girl breathing. Soul held on to her hand when the doctor left. BlackStar and Tsubaki went off to bring back lunch for them. Soul stayed and couldn't help but be devastated.

"What will I do? What if she doesn't wake up?" He started talking to himself and thinking negatively.

"I hate, _hate _that I can't do anything...I wonder what Kid is doing right now, with...Liz." He cringed at their names.


	20. Just Because

"So how do you think I did?" Kid asked Liz. They were walking along the sidewalk of a park; Kid staring straight at Liz, Liz looking at her surroundings.

"Um, good. She looked heart-broken."

"That's fine."

_Good thing I broke up with Maka. I don't know how much longer I could have gone out with her. I was about to fall for her._

"I dumped her and left her there, as you saw."

"Yes, we must celebrate!" She shot her fist in the air. Kid shook his head.

"But how is she, though?"

Liz pulled her arm down slowly and side-glanced Kid.

"What?"

"I wonder how she's taking it..." It was Kid's turn to gaze around him and Liz's turn to stare at him.

"I don't understand, Kid. Explain." She crossed her arms.

"How does a girl normally take it when a guy breaks up with her?"

Liz looked up at the sky and thought about it.

"They would be..." She looked back at the boy next to her. "Devastated!" She let out a chuckle. Kid furrowed his eyebrows at her and turned away.

"I meant for _all _girls, not Maka in particular."

"Sheesh, why are you even asking that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Okay, well, any girl would be devastated, actually."

_Are you sure? _Kid thought. _Doesn't that depend on the kind of girl the person is?_

"I see." Answered Kid.

"Alright, alright. I wouldn't know, since no guy has ever broken up with me."

Kid raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay fine, only a few. But I usually dump them!"

"Are you dating anyone now?"

"No, why? You interested?"

"Heck no."

_This is only for my popularity. I don't really want Liz._

"Liz, do you wanna go out with me?"

She stopped in her tracks and trained her eyes on him. Kid noticed and turned around, locking eyes with her.

"What?"

"Didn't you just say you weren't interested?"

"Well, yeah, I said that because I wasn't sure of how you feel about me."

"Oh, okay."

_She's too gullible._

Liz took him by the hand and pulled him to a bench.

"Ask me out on a date."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Guys ask out the girl, right?"

Kid hesitated before doing what he was told.

* * *

"Maka still hasn't woken up? The hell's wrong with her?" BlackStar asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Him, Soul, and Tsubaki were sitting in a round table across the room. They had a good view on Maka while they enjoyed lunch, being aware if she ever wakes up.

"Don't speak like that, BlackStar." Tsubaki told him.

"I bet she's just taking her sweet time, huh?"

He walked up to her and put his sandwich under her nose.

"Don't you want this, Albarn? It's lunch time!"

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki stood up, getting ready to stop him, but was too late when Soul smacked the food right out of his hand.

"Try that again and next time it won't be that sandwich flying."

BlackStar backed away, picked up his sandwich, and threw it away in despair, realizing he just wasted his lunch. He exited the room to buy another one. Tsubaki went along with him, knowing she probably had to pay for him. Soul waited until they were gone and rushed up to Maka. He brought his face close to hers, and stared at her lips. They looked soft and light pink. He wanted to kiss her, at least once if she never woke up.

_How lame._

But he went on and did it anyway, not caring if she really woke up and 'Maka-Chopped' him. He didn't break it off until he felt the tickling of eyelashes brush against his. His eyes became wide, and pulled away instantly. There she was, looking into his deep crismon eyes with her green jade ones. What was that look in her eyes? Anger? No...determination.

"M-Maka..."

Her gaze softened as she heard her name coming out of Soul's soothing voice. He hugged her tightly, not realizing he was crushing her. He pulled away and had the eagerness to talk to her again. He had an overwhelming happiness come over him.

"You're finally awake; I'm glad. I was getting worried. What happened?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when BlackStar leaped on her bed and was only inches away from her face.

"THE HELL, MAKA? YOU GO ON AND SCARE US LIKE THAT AND GET YOURSELF INTO A COMA? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

She retracted her head and let her hand come up to his face. She grabbed it and pushed it back, looking upset.

"Idiot!"

"Maka!" Tsubaki called. She ran up to her and hugged her softly. "I'm so happy that you're alright!"

"Thanks." She gave a warm smile before breaking off the hug and staring at BlackStar rubbing his face.

"Geez, you're harsh."

"You came up in my face!"

"My godly face woke you up even more! Don't say it isn't true!"

Maka rolled her eyes and looked at Soul, blushing.

"What was that kiss for?"

He stared into her eyes.

"I just wanted to try it." He smirked. Maka flicked him on his forehead and got up. She walked into the bathroom and changed into spare clothes Tsubaki let her borrow. She finished and signed out of the hospital. The four teenagers were walking along the sidewalk, when Maka spotted Liz and Kid hugging each other. Liz looked pretty happy, too. Maka became paralyzed. Soul noticed this and looked in the same direction she faced.

"Maka, forget about it. They're in the past."

BlackStar also added something.

"Those bastards don't even deserve our presence!"

"Quiet down!" Tsubaki told them. She grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her away quickly, but Maka refused.

_I have to find out why Kid went out with me in the first place!_

She put on a look of determination and walked to the couple sitting on the bench, breaking up their hug.

"Kid!" She called out. He turned his head around to the voice he heard and looked up. His eyes widened and so did Maka's. They locked gazes for a while, both unsure of what to say. Soul came and stood next to the ash-blond girl.

"C'mon, Maka. I don't even know why you're here; in front of these douches."

"Hey!" Liz said angrily. "Who do you think you're talking to, jackass!"

"To an asshole, that's who!"

"Retard! Stop talking about yourself!"

"I'm not talking about myself, stupid. Shut the hell up already. Maka, let's go." He tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. She finally snapped out of staring and put on the look she had before.

"Kid, I don't understand why you asked me out in the first place if you were just gonna dump me in the end."

"What are you waiting for, an explanation?"

She clenched her fists.

"Yes."

"Then you should ask."

"Dammit I don't have time for that! Just tell me!"

"Then ask. Are you running late or something?"

"Why did you ask me out?!"

"Oh, ok. I guess it's alright to tell you now. This was all set up by Liz and I to boost up my popularity. I honestly don't know how it benefits her, but it does for me. Anyway, basically no one likes you, and it was my job to get rid of you." Kid looked her up and down. "But I see that hasn't worked."

"You bastard, you want me to die?" She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"That's alright."

Maka was tempted to fight him right there and then, but Soul decided to do that for her. He kicked Kid's stomach, causing him to lean forward.

"The hell..."

Soul pushed him off of the bench and put his foot on his chest. Kid was still trying to breathe, but Soul didn't bother to give him the opportunity. Soul picked him up by the shirt and punched him in the face with his right hand. Kid responded and punched him under the chin, causing Soul to let go of him. Soul brought his fist in for another punch, but his opponent dodged it and kicked his nose. His nose was bleeding in a matter of seconds, but he just shook it off like nothing happened. Soul jumped in like he was about to aim for Kid, but instead he tripped him on his right leg, causing Kid to fall backwards. From there, BlackStar came in and dragged him into an alley. After 10 minutes, he tied him to a tree and walked away with his three other friends. Liz ran up to Kid, trying to clean off the blood he had, but wimped out and decided to call his father.

_Damn. _Kid thought. _I'm in trouble._

* * *

"Did you see that?! I totally beat him to death!" BlackStar bragged. "I needed to get that out of my system."

"Well, we couldn't see you; you dragged him between two buildings where it was dark." Maka stated.

"Whatever. I still did good."

"You sure did." Maka said.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki started. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck, okay? I won't be there. Actually, I have to leave now. Bye!"

Soul, BlackStar, and Maka watched Tsubaki run off.

"I wonder why she won't be there." Maka wondered.

"Beats me." BlackStar answered.


	21. Is It Too Late To Change?

"Now Kid, why are you bleeding?" Lord Death asked his son through the mirror. Kid was in the nurses office, holding a hand mirror that Liz gave him.

"I got into a fight." Kid admitted. There was no use in hiding it anyway. His father wouldn't buy it if he lied.

"You need to be more careful with what you do. I wouldn't want you to get hurt like this again."

"I know, father." He replied, grabbing the ice pack Nygus handed him. "Aren't you curious about who I fought?" Kid regretted asking that immediately.

"Is it someone I should know?"

Kid shook his head.

"Then I have no business with it. You're old enough to make your own choices. Even if I knew who you fought, there'd be nothing I can do about, really."

"You've got a point there."

"But still, I don't want you to get into silly fights like this."

_Silly?_

"I-I won't..."

"Good. Now I hope you get better, and make the right choices. Bye!"

Lord Death disappeared from the mirror. Kid set down the hand mirror on the bed and got up. He was all bandaged up and ready to leave the nurses office. He thanked Nygus and went home.

_That was a serious talk. Damn Liz, taking me to my dad. Why did she do that?_

"Kid."

He turned his attention to the voice. There stood Tsubaki, hands clenched, looking upset.

"Yes, what is it?"

Her eyes were on the verge of turning into pity because of the condition he was in.

"Why...why did you mislead Maka like that?"

"I gave you all the answer a while ago." He said plainly and began walking again.

"But, I don't understand! All this was to boost up your popularity?"

"Yes."

Tsubaki's mouth shrunk and she took a deep breath.

"How is being a jerk going to help you?!"

He stopped in his tracks, right next to her. He kept facing forward and Tsubaki didn't dare look at him. Their arms were close to touching, too.

"This school...you've been here long enough to know the way it works, right?"

He got no answer.

"Well, to be popular, you have to act bad, so that's what I'm trying to do."

"You and Liz are acting as the king and queen of the school." She finally said. "Not everything belongs to you and not everything will go the way you planned."

"I know that."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"...You see, as a child, I've always been teased because of how I was and the way I acted. I was just being myself, no harm in that. Apparently, kids liked the bad boy type and liked to bully other students. Especially me. I got sick of it, so I changed. I didn't want to be the nice and smart kid anymore. I gave that all up."

Tsubaki's eyes widened when she heard that. She had no idea.

"I-I'm so -"

"Save it. I don't want your pity; I hate it. I'm different now, so don't get in my way." He continued to walk.

"Wait!" She turned around. "We can change that! You don't have to act like this! It's not too late to change, Kid!"

"Says who?"

Tsubaki had a troubled look on her face and glanced at the ground.

"Says anyone. You're a great person inside, it's just some of the choices you make that present you as someone different."

Kid stopped.

"What about Liz?"

She gasped.

"Wha-What about her?" Tsubaki stuttered.

"Is it too late for her to change?" Kid faced her full-on. "After all the mistakes she's made. She's done so many things that can't be changed at all. I'm sure you know that."

"I'm not saying you can change your past. But you can change who you are."

"Alright then, we'll see how it goes." He walked away quickly so he wouldn't be stopped by Tsubaki again.

_I didn't understand what she was saying..._

* * *

"Liz." Tsubaki managed to meet up with her at a coffee shop. Liz was twirling a strand of her hair with her finger, staring at a painting on the wall.

"Yeah?"

"I know why you act the way you do -"

Liz quickly whipped her head towards Tsubaki.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I meant, is this the way you really are? Do you like...bullying people? Intimidating them?"

"Ugh, you make it sound like it's bad."

"It is. Answer my question."

"Ok, well, I guess this is who I am. I bully other people because I feel better than them. It feels good; knowing you're greater than the rest."

_Sounds like BlackStar. _Tsubaki thought. She immediately shook her head away from it, though.

"But Liz, don't you ever think about how it could affect the other person? The victim?"

"What is there to think about? I use them then I'm done."

"Do you want to change?"

"What the hell? Are you okay? What's with all these questions?"

Tsubaki stayed silent.

"Geez, ok. Um, no, I'm fine the way I am. I mean, every once in a while I think of how it would be to be a 'smart' kid. You know, one of the nerds." Liz leaned in. "Don't tell anyone."

Tsubaki chuckled.

_She's being more open._

"Talk to Maka if you want to experience it."

"Heck no."

"What do you have against her?"

Liz glared at Tsubaki.

"I think you're not that stupid enough to figure out the answer. Besides, it's embarrassing to tell."

"If you're -"

"Dammit you better not say jealous."

"You admire her for who she is. You envy her. You can become your own beautiful person if you try." Tsubaki gave a warm smile before going off.


	22. The Good For Nothing Kiss

Maka was grabbing books from her locker, getting ready for her next class. She finally picked up the last one before letting her hand almost get smushed. Her locker door abruptly shut closed to her surprise. She side-glanced to the right and saw Kid.

"What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone, walking away past him.

"I can't respond with you leaving me like that."

Maka stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Kid.

"Hurry up, I have to get to class."

Kid slowly walked up to her.

"Do you hate me?"

She stayed silent with an upset face. He came up in front of her and put his face close to hers. She retracted her head, but he only leaned in more.

"It's ok to say yes." He told her, being intimidating and smirking. Maka's heart started to beat faster.

_He's too close._

She still hadn't completely gotten over him. Inside, she was hurting. She hated being betrayed and falling for his trick. Or maybe, she despised herself for falling for it. The pain never really went away. That affection she had for him was still in her. She just couldn't use it. Her heart broke a little more each time she saw him. They were practically enemies now. They were mean to each other. It teared her apart to act so differently. She would have to anyway, with him going out with Liz and all; another thing she despised. Disgust appeared on her face as she thought about it.

Kid's smirk disappeared as he saw the look on the girl's face.

"You alright?"

Maka stepped back, letting some space come in between her and Kid.

"Why would you care?"

"You were making a face like you were about to vomit."

"Well, I wasn't."

She turned around and started to leave. Her class was the last door at the end of the hallway, where a dead-end was. She was about to make a left to her classroom, when she felt her arms being pressed against the wall and heard her textbooks drop on the cold tile floor.

"What...?" She opened an eye and saw Kid staring into her's with a determined look. She opened both of her emerald eyes and looked away to the side, refusing to meet Kid's gaze.

"Maka, look at me."

She let her eyes meet his and her heart felt like it dropped.

_The pain just won't go away..._

"Let me go." She managed to spit out in a demanding tone.

Kid's P.O.V.

"Why would I do that?" I responded to her as I grasped her arms tighter. I needed to find a way, now, to somehow stop my feelings for her. I couldn't exactly think of anything this moment, so I kept her in the same place. She tried struggling a few times, but I told her not to even try. Maybe I should go back to bullying her? Make her fall for me all over again, but this time not go out with her? I caught her glancing at the window on the door and saw Ox. Damn it. Knowing him, he'll report this to the teacher if he sees what I'm doing. Anybody would take this the wrong way if I don't explain myself.

...That's when I realized how awkward this position with Maka really was. I was way too close to her, and Maka knew herself. A hint of red spread across her cheeks. Perfect. I'll just make her fall more in love with me. She'll want something she can't have; me. I put my face against her's. She noticed and started to squirm.

"What are you doing, Kid?! You have a girlfriend! This isn't right!"

"I know." I simply replied. Then I did something way out of my mind. I leaned in for a kiss. My lips lightly brushed against hers, and I stopped for a moment.

"Please stop!" She begged.

I don't know if she's had her first kiss or not, but oh well. My stomach churned a bit, but I ignored it.

Maka's P.O.V.

He was about to kiss me. I didn't want this. Not at all! I was trying to get him out of my thoughts! For good! I don't know what to do now. I've had my first kiss with Soul...and he was the only one I wanted.

Now what am I saying? First I like Kid then Soul, and if I fall for Kid again I seriously will explode. Then there it was. Kid's lips crashed into mine, and a tear fell from my eye.

This isn't what I wanted. What is he trying to do? Oh no, Liz will be furious if she finds out! Dammit! This kiss is good for nothing! Good for...hell, it isn't good to begin with.

He broke the kiss and stepped back with a serious look on his face. My tears stopped when he stopped. I would've kept crying, but I had to be strong. There isn't anything to cry about, anyways.

"I don't understand why you did that." I told Kid. He shrugged and entered class. Wait...that's right. He's in the same class as me. I bent down to pick up my books and stood back up, only to be staring into bloody red eyes. Even if I had just picked up my textbooks, I let them fall again; this time on purpose. I ran into him, hugging him tightly as I let my tears flow.


	23. I Don't Think I Care

Soul looked down at the crying girl sobbing in his shirt. She kept on blubbering enough for people to start thinking he did something wrong. Luckily class was in session, so teachers couldn't put all of their attention to those two in the hallway.

Maka finally pulled back, but she didn't let go of Soul's shirt. She stared at the floor, refusing to look into those crimson eyes of his.

"What did you see?" She asked quietly.

"Just about everything."

Her head immediately shot up.

"Then why didn't you stop Kid?" Her voice began to raise.

Soul didn't want to answer that question. The truth was that he was in shock. He was paralyzed and his emotions were frozen. Seeing Kid kiss Maka was just about hell for him. He couldn't go up to that bastard and pull him from her because the damage would already have been done. He can't go back in time and change what's happened.

He didn't want Maka to know this because he knew she would have told him to have at least tried. Whatever answer Soul gave, Maka would argue with it.

"I needed to see how it turned out."

_Well, that was a stupid response._

"I don't understand. Explain." She crossed her arms.

_I don't either, but I'll try my best to._

"I didn't know Kid was going to kiss you, I just thought he was gonna talk to you."

"So him trapping me against the wall threateningly was just _talking_?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Fight him off!"

"...Is that really what you would've wanted?"

"Y-Yes."

Soul could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, that's in the past now, so get over it."

"You're just going to assume that I'll forget about it this fast?"

"Why are girls so emotional?" Soul muttered under his breath. Maka heard this.

"Guys like you are the problem girls have! You don't understand!"

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy! A different gender!"

"That doesn't mean you can't _try _to apprehend this!"

"Ok, fine. I'll try. But if I don't then don't go yell-"

The bell rang. A load of students tumbled out of the classrooms and darted towards the exit of the school.

"Dismissal already?" Maka questioned. Her attention soon returned to the boy in front of her.

"To be honest there's nothing to think about. Be strong and go on like it never happened. Whatever Kid is trying to do won't work because you're smart enough to figure him out." Soul turned around. "After all, you _have _dated him for ten months."

He walked away and out of the academy, leaving a dumbfounded Maka standing there. She was kicked out of her trance when someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where you're - "

Maka saw Liz right in front of her.

"Well first, I'm not the one who crashed into you. And second, what's up with that?" Maka pointed at the mess of papers in Liz's arms. At that moment Liz dropped it all over the floor.

"Screw it. Too much homework." She rubbed her forehead.

"Wait, you do homework?"

Liz stopped and gave Maka a glare.

"I'm not stupid. I just thought I'd actually _work _this time. I have a lot to make up and stuff."

"That's good." Maka commented. Liz felt like giving out a tiny smile. She was just a little happy that someone was actually praising her for _something_. But she didn't and gave off a little shrug.

She still remembered what Tsubaki told her. She gave it some thought and considered it. That's why she's taking home all the homework. Another step Liz thought about taking was trying to become a little friendlier with Maka. But at the moment she thinks it's dumb to have a sudden change of heart.

"Yeah, I try. Well, I have to go now. Cya." She picked up all of her papers and started to leave.

"Bye." Maka gave off a gleaming smile. Liz just stared at her like she was crazy and walked off.

* * *

Liz finally arrived at her house and closed the door with her foot. She ran to her room and as soon as she arrived there, dumped all of her papers on the desk.

"That was close. I was about to drop it in the middle of the road!"

She walked to the kitchen to get a snack, but stopped when she saw Kid on the couch.

"What are you doing here?!"

"The door was unlocked."

He flipped through the channels on the TV.

"What the hell, you can't just go around waltzing into people's houses!"

"I'm your boyfriend. I should be welcome here."

"No. I'm not gonna let you make yourself comfortable until I say so!"

"You're so bossy...reminds me of Maka."

"Shut up."

"Can I have a snack?"

"Don't be lazy and get it yourself. I'm not gonna treat you like a guest if you're gonna come here often." She crossed her arms and walked back to the kitchen to get her food.

Kid still sat on the couch, having thoughts.

_Maka didn't come to class after I kissed her. I wonder what happened._

He looked to the right and saw Liz going to her room.

_Eh, I don't give a crap._


	24. It's Whatever You Want

"Tsubaki."

"Huh?" She turned her head 90 degrees and glanced at Maka.

"C-Can I talk to you?" The ash-blonde girl looked at her friend with nervousness.

Tsubaki fully faced her and gestured for her to sit on a bench. They were strolling around the city to take a breath. They figured they'd hang out since both already finished their homework.

After taking a seat, Maka started to talk.

"What do I do when I think I'm falling in love?"

"Uh," Tsubaki searched Maka's eyes for any clues of her own question. Tsubaki never really fell in love, so this topic was a little different for her. But she tried her best to answer anyway. "Are you sure you're in love?"

"I think." Maka shifted. "It's crazy though. I had a little argument with him yesterday. But, before that though, when - " she suddenly remembered that she didn't tell Tsubaki. Her friend looked at her with curiosity and Maka sighed.

She explained what happened in minutes. She had the strength to suck it up and not to cry while she told it. Soul was in her mind, and she had faith in him. She trusted him. Believing him about being strong was a good choice.

Even if they had an argument, their feelings toward each other stayed the same. A silly disagreement shouldn't call for a splitting friendship.

"I'm sorry that happened." Tsubaki said. Maka shook her head in response and smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Assuming the person Maka was in love with, Tsubaki continued with their recent conversation.

"How do you act around Soul?"

"...I feel fidgety. When I'm near him my heart starts to thump faster...wow, haven't read _that _in books before," She hesitated. "I've only realized that I have strong feelings for him yesterday. My feelings develop too fast."

"That's true, not be rude or anything. I think you fall for someone too fast and hard, leading you to disaster in the end." Tsubaki stared into Maka's eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry." She got no response.

Maka knew she was right.

"Anyways," The raven-haired girl started. "What do you plan to do?"

"...Find a way to show my feelings to Soul." A light blush creeped on her cheeks.

"Well, that's up to you. There's about a million ways to do that, really. Just do whatever you feel comfortable with."

* * *

-Next Day At School-

"Nice job, Kid!"

"You go, bro!"

"He's so cool!"

Kid heard a load of compliments being thrown at him as he walked down the hallway. He was a little irked though.

_I broke up with Maka days ago! Why are they cheering me now?_

"Kid!" Liz called, catching up to him.

_Oh, yeah. I'm going out with her._

"Hey Liz." He greeted nonchalantly. His girlfriend caressed his shoulder and he just looked at her blankly.

"What's with the face?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing."

After he responded, the announcements blared on.

"Death The Kid. Please report to the principal's office."

He looked up at the speakers then back at Liz. Her face looked worried and he just shrugged.

"Guess I'll be on my way."

"...Yeah."

The intercom came back on.

"Liz Thompson come as well."

She obeyed, but started quivering halfway down the hall.

They entered the death room and saw Lord Death and Tsubaki waiting there for them. Liz's eyes widened as she ran toward the girl.

"Tsubaki!" She stopped in front of her. "What's this about?" She glanced around the room then placed her eyes on Kid's father.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kid asked.

He threw Tsubaki a suspicious glance.

"Hmmm, is there something you want to tell me, Kiddo?"

Kid looked at the guillotines then back at his father.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Tsubaki told me about Maka." He flashed a look at Liz. "It concerns both of you."

"We didn't do anything." Liz said. She stood up straight and stared at Kid's dad with determination. Determination to hide their secret of what they did to Maka. A few seconds later, she glanced at Tsubaki with a betrayed look on her face. Tsubaki could only stare down and close her eyes.

_I'm sorry. _Is what she wanted to say.

"I don't want any lies from you too." The shinigami continued.

"We didn't harm her, if that's what you're wanting us to admit." Kid lied. His father made a humming noise to think about what he was going to say.

"What do you want us to tell you?" Liz asked.

"He's trying to make it easier for you guys to confess what you've done." Tsubaki told the two.

"If we did," Kid stared intently at her. "Wouldn't we get expelled?"

Tsubaki gulped.

"W-Well - "

"No. You _will _face consequences. Not so bad though. Like community service. Stay after school and clean up, help the teachers, stuff like that. I don't see how expulsion will help in this case. I assume the entire school knows about all this, am I right?" Lord Death said.

Liz and Kid nodded.

"I want something from you two though. I need you two to try to change the way you act. Don't bully. That's against the rules and I'm sure you don't need a lecture on that. Also, be friendly with everyone. Including Maka."

"I'm already working on that." Liz quickly stated. The adult nodded his head and stared at his son.

"Well...?"

Kid sighed.

"I won't change so suddenly, I'll tell you that."

"Good enough. Just try your best, I know you can."


	25. A Happy Ending?

Well, in a matter of days Maka finally broke out of her barrier and decided to tell Soul how she really felt about him. All those mixed emotions got to her and started to get annoying.

_Why am I being temperamental?_

She chose to tell Soul how she felt at his locker through a love letter.

"That's not cheesy _at all_." She stated sarcastically. Soon enough, here she was, a few feet away from him, getting ready to give the letter. She was behind him, so he didn't notice her presence.

_You can do this!_

"Hey Soul - "

His locker door slammed and he stormed off to the left without noticing Maka. She was left there trying to process why he did that. She looked like a lost child; holding an envelope sealed with a pink heart. She guessed that Kid noticed it because a few seconds later, he was right in front of her staring down at it.

"Who's that for?"

He tried to grab it but she snatched it away quickly.

"None of your business."

"Whoa, easy there. I'm just curious." He grinned. Maka's eyes squinted with suspicion.

"What are you thinking?"

"...Nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Kid thought for a moment before speaking.

"You know, I'm not always thinking of something 'evil' to plot. You're so judgmental." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I am not - !"

"Save it. Anyway, where's Liz?"

"Looking for your girlfriend, huh?"

She loved Soul; not Kid.

_Get over it._

"I think she's...oh! She's over there!" Maka pointed to the other end of the hallway where Liz was talking with BlackStar. Kid ran off to them.

"See what I mean! Nobody gets it!" BlackStar said.

"Exactly." Liz agreed.

"Hey Liz...BlackStar." He stared at him. BlackStar took a glance at Kid.

"So you're dating Liz, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Since when did you get so friendly with her?"

"Since she started acting friendly herself."

Kid raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged.

"Everybody changes. Don't look at me like I'm psycho." She took a few steps toward Kid and locked her arm with his. At first he squirmed, but figured he had no point in trying to escape.

"You're too different for your own good." He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. She just put on a smile that made him retreat a little. But at the same time, made him...feel something. Something that said, _At least she isn't grumpy anymore. _In fact, it made him give off a tiny smile. Truth is, Liz was secretly happy that Kid asked her out. She wanted to know the reason, though, so she asked him.

"Um," Kid started to answer. This wasn't going to be easy, considering the _real_ reason; for popularity. "It's just...what would you say if I told you I was using you?"

She looked up at the ceiling then back at him.

"I'd punch you in the face!" She laughed. Kid gave off a fading one and looked in the other direction.

_Crap._

* * *

BlackStar was beside Maka, hiding behind one of the pillars that was holding the front part of the roof to the school. They were watching Soul; seeing his every move.

"What do you think he'll do next?" Maka asked.

"...He's going to talk!" BlackStar answered.

"No doubt there." Maka sighed. Soul turned around and started to speak to one of his friends.

"See what I told you!"

The white-haired teenager then faced in their direction, causing BlackStar and Maka to twitch.

"Wait, why am I even doing this?! I feel like a stalker!" Maka pouted. BlackStar pushed her into the open air.

"Now's your chance."

She stumbled as she tried to regain her balance. BlackStar smirked as she saw her fixing her pigtails.

_This will finally help her get Soul._

Not long after that, he saw Tsubaki pass by.

_...I'm going for it._

* * *

"Soul." Maka quietly called out. He walked up to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seemed...upset, earlier." She stared at the ground. Her hands were behind her back, secretly holding a letter. Soul blinked once before answering.

"Well," He glanced at the open sky. "My brother, Wes, called yesterday. It's just..." He sighed and shook his head. "He's a show off, okay? That's all."

"Okay. Um, Soul, I was thinking," She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "How would you feel about a love letter?"

To her surprise, he just stared at her blankly. No face of disgust, twitching, or any of that.

"I don't know, it depends on who's giving it to me. Does somebody else like me?"

"I'm not sure about that other person," _Somebody else?! _"Well, I was going to give it to you." She blushed furiously after she said that. Her mixed emotions were getting to her again. What if he rejects her? What if he laughs at her? What if he's in love with somebody else?

"...Let me see it."

Maka handed it to him quickly and was about to turn around, but Soul stopped her when he laughed. She slowly turned around, pausing each second like a robot; one of her fears just came true.

"W-What's wrong?"

His laughter died down. "It's so cheesy. How do you expect me to take this letter so seriously?"

She was about to cry when he handed her back the letter.

"I don't think some romantic love letter will do the trick."

By then, droplets of water fell down her face.

"The trick is to just be yourself. I don't want an envelope sealed with your feelings. I want you to show them to me. Then I'll believe you."

He wiped away some of her tears. After a moment, she began to giggle.

"You're so mean. I actually thought you didn't like me."

He ruffled her hair playfully.

"That's not cool. All of a sudden changing the way I feel about you? I won't do that."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I fell in love with you when I realized you were dating Kid. My jealousy got to me and I experienced levels of it I didn't even know existed. Turns out he was fooling with you and that just gave me the opportunity to beat him and make you mine." He smirked. "As sappy as that sounds, I won't let you go."

"Do you promise?"

He examined her face and she seemed pretty serious. He doesn't exactly know what happened to her in the past, but knows that he'll do anything to protect her.

"I promise. Just forget about the past, you don't need it. What about Kid and Liz?"

"I'm alright with them."

"If Kid tries anything..."

"Don't worry, he won't. He's has Liz."

"Good...now, wanna walk home together?" He smiled sheepishly as he held out his hand to her. She happily grabbed it and they were off.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter, but the epilogue is next :)**


	26. Epilogue

_BlackStar had the confidence to ask out Tsubaki shortly after Soul and Maka started dating. Tsubaki began to feel comfortable around her boyfriend, so she decided to introduce him to her family._

"Now BlackStar, please act normal. Don't put on your loud act." She pleaded him while brushing off specs of dust on his shoulder. They were waiting outside her parent's house, expecting somebody to answer the door. Soon enough, her mother answered.

"Why hello! Is this the boy you've been talking about, Tsubaki?"

"Yes mother, this is BlackStar." She gestured toward him and he had on a very foolish smile that made Tsubaki want to slap herself for not trying hard enough. He held out a hand to her mother.

"Hey! Is it okay if I go out with your daughter?" He asked hopefully. Tsubaki sweat-dropped and glanced at her mother, not knowing how she would react. To her surprise, her mom put on a smile and shook his hand.

"Of course. I expect you to take care of her though. Or, it could be the other way around." She chuckled. "I think you'll be a fine boyfriend for Tsubaki. You're acting as yourself and that's good. You speak your mind. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, nothing reall-" Tsubaki was cut off by BlackStar.

"Can we eat something here?" He already had his foot at the edge of the door and his arm was halfway into the house. After moments of silence he took that as a yes and proceeded to the kitchen.

"He's sweet once you get to know him." Tsubaki said kindly.

* * *

_Kid eventually got used to Liz's demanding ways and fell madly in love with her. He would do anything for her; buy her anything, give her anything. She felt like spoiled child, but enjoyed it nonetheless. They had their ups and downs, but they managed to resolve it._

Liz was walking with Kid at the mall, glancing at stores around her and seeing if she found anything that interested her. A few guys checked her out now and then, and Kid wasn't happy with it.

"Get the hell away and stop staring you stalker." He strictly told them. Liz just sighed.

After ten minutes, she found a store that she wanted to browse in. She tugged on her boyfriend's shirt then dragged him there.

"Hey, slow down! You'll stretch this!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you can buy another one. Look!"

She stopped and quickly searched through the clothes. Kid didn't want to be involved in these girly things so he was heading out.

"No, you're staying with me." His girlfriend told him. She found a cute dress that she thought would suit her, so she begged him to buy it. Giving her whatever she wanted, he obeyed her wish.

"I love you!" She told him while he gave the cashier a 50 dollar bill.

"I know." He sighed happily.

* * *

_Patty ended up getting a job at the zoo and bumping into her lifetime mate. They got along very well and she couldn't have been happier._

* * *

_Soul and Maka were at an amusement park celebrating their one-year anniversary. Well, this wasn't Maka's idea of 'romantic', but Soul said that she should give it a try._

"No no no not that one!" Maka refused Soul. He was pulling on her arm as if she were a statue and she stayed planted on the ground, bending down as she felt her weight lifting. She felt as if she were staring at the fate of her death. A roller coaster that was humongous was standing in front of her.

"Don't be a wimp, Maka. You're not gonna die by this! It's just to scare you. Once you get on, you'll see that there's nothing to worry about."

She finally gave up and let herself go. Soul didn't realize this so she ended up crashing into him because he was still pulling. Somehow they ended up in a hug and he wouldn't let her go.

"Now there's no way you're getting out of riding it." He stared down at her and smirked. All Maka could do was give off a weak smile and walk with him to the ride.

"Are you _sure _it's safe?" She quivered as she sat down in the car. He buckled her seat-belt then his.

"Of course, trust me." He grinned. The vehicle soon started moving and Maka screamed the second it did. Soul enjoyed every second of the look on her face and the roller coaster; so did Maka...secretly.

"Don't make me do that again." She clutched her stomach.

"We'll see." He laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everything, everybody XD You all are awesome! :D Seriously, thanks so much for supporting me until the very end. Less than 3. (Heart sign XD) Bye! :D**

**~MysteryLlama**


End file.
